Hell's Hot for Some Reason
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: Lelaki dingin tak berperikemanusiaan itu menggenggamku saat aku hilang, menyelimutiku saat aku sakit, meniduriku saat kugoda, namun melepas genggamannya saat aku cintai. / "Dia adalah penghangat ranjang favoritku."/CHANBAEK Fanfiction! Boy x boy! Chanyeol x Baekhyun! Sehun x Baekhyun! M content!
1. Chapter 1 -We met, not great

**Title : Hell's Hot for Some Reason**

 **A Fanfiction By CussonsBaekby**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **YAOI, Boy x Boy**_ **, Drama, Klise, Rated** _ **Anu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : _We met, not great_**

 _..._ _"Lepas_ _,_ _atau aku akan menggantikan orang itu untuk membunuhmu."_ _..._

 _._

"Kumohon Paman, jangan buang aku di sini. Tolong pulangkan saja aku ke Korea. Setidaknya di sana aku bisa berbicara dengan nyaman dengan orang-orang di sekitarku."

Leeteuk menghela napas berat. Ia memang jahat, begitu banyak dosa yang telah ia perbuat tapi ia juga punya hati nurani. Lelaki mungil di hadapannya adalah Tuan Muda yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri, bocah yang disisihkan oleh keluarganya karena merupakan buah hasil kesalahan orang tuanya di masa lalu.

Bukan pilihan Baekhyun menjadi seorang anak dari pasangan yang tidak direstui oleh banyak pihak. Ayah Baekhyun adalah penerus sebuah perusahaan besar sedang ibunya hanya seorang pelacur yang beruntungnya dicintai oleh ayahnya.

Namun sang kakek jelas tidak menerima hubungan keduanya, saat ayahnya mati karena kecelakaan tunggal, ibunya dibunuh dan Baekhyun diasingkan. Kakeknya terlalu takut keberadaannya akan mempengaruhi _agio disagio_ saham mereka.

Hari ini, seminggu setelah kakek byun meninggal, Leeteuk mendapat perintah dari Byun Haekyung, Paman Baekhyun, untuk membuang Baekhyun bahkan jika perlu membunuhnya.

Dan sekarang bocah itu tengah berlutut padanya, dengan pandangan memohon dan tangan yang saling menggenggam. "Kumohon, Paman."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan muncul di hadapan mereka?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun penuh harapan, berseri-seri saat mendengar kalimat yang seolah memberinya kesempatan ke kehidupannya yang baru, tidak lagi merasa asing di tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Sudah seumur hidupnya dia belajar memaafkan perbuatan keluarganya. Setidaknya Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena alih-alih membunuh Baekhyun, mereka justru mengasingkannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali sambil tersenyum lebar, memeluk Paman Leeteuk dengan erat dan menjawab dengan suara riang. "Ya, ya! Kupastikan mereka tidak akan melihatku!"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendongak sekali lagi sambil memegang erat gagang kopernya, menatap dengan penuh pertimbangan tulisan ' _L_ _ove_ _H_ _otel'_ yang tertulis jelas di atas tempatnya berdiri. Ia tiba di Korea larut malam, dan setelah meminta pendapat pada supir taksi tentang tempat penginapan murah yang masih buka di jam seperti ini, supir taksi itu mengantarnya ke tempat ini. Uang yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Paman Leeteuk tidak boleh ia hamburkan, harus digunakan sebaik dan sebijaksana mungkin.

Besok ia akan mencari tempat sewa murah dengan uang sisa pemberian Paman Leteeuk.

Di mana saja, asal dia tidak ditemukan oleh keluarga yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Itu bisa membahayakan dirinya juga orang-orang yang sudah bersusah payah menolongnya.

"Permisi." Baekhyun melongok ke meja resepsionis, seorang wanita paruh baya mendongak menatapnya, menaruh tatapan curiga saat melihat koper yang dibawa Baekhyun, juga karena wajahnya benar-benar terlihat polos seperti anak kecil. "Aku pesan kamar satu."

Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi terheran karena tidak ada orang lain yang datang bersama lelaki polos ini. "Hanya untuk satu orang?"

Lelaki manis itu mengangguk, Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dari sini dan tidur dengan nyaman setelah menghabiskan waktunya di penerbangan kelas ekonomi, namun sepertinya wanita itu terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Dia bersamaku." Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati leher seseorang sejajar dengan pandangannya. Ketika Baekhyun berniat melihat wajah seseorang di sampingnya, lelaki itu melirik pada Baekhyun dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada mata seseorang selain miliknya, mata bulat dengan tatapan dingin yang mendominasi, menggetarkan. "Ya, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dua kali, tanpa sadar.

Lalu lelaki tinggi itu mengeluarkan beberapa uang tunai dan menukarnya dengan sebuah kartu kunci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau akan berdiri di situ sampai besok?"

Mendengar suara yang berat itu, Baekhyun seperti orang linglung. Setelah mengikuti lelaki tinggi itu memasuki ruangan yang dipesan mereka, Baekhyun hanya bediri di belakang pintu yang sudah tertutup. Lelaki tinggi yang masuk bersamanya itu sudah menanggalkan jasnya, menyisakan kemejanya yang sudah kusut dan dasi yang sudah tidak terpasang dengan rapi. Itu terlihat sangat berantakan tapi Baekhyun berdebar karenanya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat panas dengan penampilan seperti itu.

 _Baekhyun merasa malu karena pemikirannya sendiri._

Melihat lelaki tinggi itu duduk dengan bersandar _headbed_ dan menatapnya, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia bahkan belum sempat berpikir kenapa lelaki ini membawanya masuk bersama, di kamar yang sama, tanpa mengenal satu sama lain, dan yang lebih parah, Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa pertimbangan di sana-sini.

Ini _love hotel,_ apa lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk seks? Untuk tujuan apalagi lelaki dewasa pergi ke _love hotel_ selain untuk menghabiskan malam panas bersama seseorang?

"Apa kita akan melakukan sesuatu, Paman?" tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan selangkah mendekati ranjang. Walaupun secara tidak langsung lelaki ini telah menolongnya, Baekhyun harus selalu bersikap waspada pada orang ini. Ia melihat alis lelaki itu terangkat, entah karena apa. Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan pada kopernya dan berdiri dengan gugup.

"Apa tujuanmu menginap di tempat seperti ini?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada sarkastis, seolah membalik pertanyaan pada lelaki mungil itu, lalu melirik koper yang dibawa Baekhyun. "Apa kau anak nakal yang kabur dari rumah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat-cepat. Bingung ingin menjawab jujur atau berbohong, atau bahkan hanya diam. Lelaki itu terkekeh tanpa tahu penyebabnya. Jika dilihat dari pandangan mata dan cara berbicaranya, Baekhyun mengira jika lelaki itu sedang sedikit mabuk. Ia pernah melihat orang mabuk beberapa kali di tempat dimana dia tinggal dulu, dan bahasa tubuhnya hampir sama dengan lelaki yang tengah berada di ranjang itu sekarang. Benar saja, baru saja Baekhyun akan berbicara, lelaki itu sudah ambruk tertidur dengan posisi aneh.

"Paman." Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh lelaki itu, namun dia tidak juga sadar. Maka dari itu Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tidur lelaki itu dan berbaring di sebelahnya setelah itu. Setidaknya jika lelaki ini tertidur seperti ini sampai pagi menjelang, Baekhyun akan aman. Itu yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun jauh lebih baik. Urusan besok akan ia pikirkan besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak tahu yang dilakukannya itu benar atau tidak. Sekarang dia tengah menarik jas salah satu orang lelaki tinggi berjas hitam di hadapannya. Lelaki yang tadi malam menolongnya dari keingintahuan resepsionis tentangnya. Juga lelaki sama yang tidur di sampingnya semalam. Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang, menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit, lalu melirik ke arah ujung jas yang Baekhyun tarik.

"Paman, kumohon bantu aku," bisik Baekhyun lirih, lengkap dengan raut wajah menyedihkan dan getaran mata yang sangat kentara. " _Please, help me."_

Chanyeol bukan orang baik, apalagi suka menolong orang. Hidupnya saja yang pas-pasan sudah membuatnya penuh, muak. Dia bukan reinkarnasi superhero yang mungkin akan beraksi jika seseorang mohon bantuan padanya.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman lelaki itu pada jasnya, walaupun sangat sulit karena genggamannya begitu kuat, namun penolakan Chanyeol jelas lebih dari kuat.

"Lepas." Suara berat itu tidak ada bedanya dengan tatapan intimidasi yang tengah Chanyeol layangkan pada lelaki mungil itu.

"Kumohon sembunyikan aku sebentar saja, beberapa orang ingin membunuhku dan - "

"Lepas atau aku akan menggantikan orang itu untuk membunuhmu."

Baekhyun mengerut takut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Dengan sangat tidak rela Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada jas lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. Ini lewat jam empat dini hari dan lagi-lagi ia bingung akan pergi ke mana.

Beberapa waktu lalu, saat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya sudah berkemas dan sudah membuka pintu kamar itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba terserang panik. Tanpa sadar dia berlari menyusul lelaki itu dan berakhir di sini, Baekhyun mengikuti lelaki tinggi itu karena ia secara tidak sengaja melihat beberapa orang tengah mengintainya.

Ia sudah berusaha mengasingkan diri dari Seoul, tempat keluarga sedarahnya tinggal, dan kabur ke kota yang terpencil, namun sepertinya melacak keberadaannya adalah hal yang mudah. Namun ia tidak boleh menyerah, hidup yang Tuhan dan ibunya berikan padanya tidak boleh ia sia-siakan, tidak setelah ia terbebas dari penjara yang selama ini mengurungnya.

Baekhyun tersadar saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan panik Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan keberadaan orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia takut. Ia takut sendirian, walaupun dari dulu dia selalu diasingkan. Jauh dari keluarganya, jauh dari negaranya, jauh dari kehidupannya, ia masih saja takut sendiri. Dia selalu mematuhi apa yang pendeta katakan, bersabar, berbuat baik, dan berusaha hidup penuh semangat. Ia selalu melakukan itu, namun sejauh ini ketakutanlah yang ia dapatkan.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun putuskan untuk memulainya dari awal. Ia harus bisa menjadi Baekhyun yang lebih berani jika ingin melawan arus hidup yang tidak sejalan dengan harapannya.

Matanya kembali terfokus pada punggung tegap berjas hitam itu. Dengan pelan ia berlari dan mengikuti langkah itu. Walaupun takut, Baekhyun tetap berjalan mengikutinya sampai lelaki itu berhenti di sebuah pintu _flat._ Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang, saat lelaki itu membuka pintu, tubuh mungil Baekhyun melesat masuk ke celah pintu yang terbuka hingga sang pemilik rumah hampir saja terjatuh karena tubrukan tidak terduga dari arah samping.

"Brengsek! Setan apa – "

" _Please, please, please_ biarkan aku di sini sampai besok. _Please..._ "

Baekhyun mengambil posisi berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang ia tangkupkan di bawah dagu. Ia tidak berani membuka mata karena takut lelaki di hadapannya akan menariknya keluar dengan paksa, bahkan bisa saja memukulnya, atau membunuhnya seperti yang lelaki itu katakan beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Please_ , paman." Baekhyun terus saja mengulang kalimat itu hingga mulutnya berbusa rasanya, namun ia tidak mendapat tanggapan. Ketika kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, hanya penampakan pintu yang tertutuplah yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada pria tinggi tampan yang dari tadi ia ajak bicara.

Kepala mungil Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati lelaki tadi tengah berdiri di belakang pantri dapur, dan sudah tidak mengenakan atasan apapun, telanjang di bagian atas. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat seksi karena dadanya yang bidang, bahu tegap dan kulitnya agak kecoklatan untuk ukuran orang Korea. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika ia bisa berpikiran sekotor ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasakan hormonnya muncul sebagai pria dewasa.

"Hanya satu hari." Suara itu mengalihkan Baekhyun dari keadaan terpesonanya pada lelaki itu.

Baekhyun senang bukan main, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pantri, meraih telapak tangan lelaki tinggi itu dan menjabatnya tanpa persetujuan, sambil tersenyum manis sekali, memang senang karena dia seolah menemukan jalan di buntunya kehidupan. "Terima kasih, Paman!"

"Chanyeol," ujar lelaki itu sambil berusaha melepas jabatan itu. "Jangan memanggilku Paman. Aku tidak setua itu."

"Tapi aku tidak semuda itu untuk memanggilmu hanya dengan nama."

"Umur?" Baekhyun berniat akan menjawab sebelum matanya dengan tidak sengaja melihat botol minuman keras di atas pantri. Itu adalah minuman yang belum pernah disentuhnya, karena pendeta bilang itu akan membuatnya hilang akal dan bisa membuatnya bertingkah seperti bukan manusia.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak mau mengingat nasihat pendeta itu lagi. Ia ingin melepas semua, ia ingin mencoba apa yang belum pernah ia coba, sebelum ia tidak bisa menikmatinya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih minuman itu, duduk di atas kursi dan meneguk alkohol itu dari botolnya. Wajahnya mengernyit dengan mata terpejam erat saat ia berusaha meminum tiga tegakan minuman itu lalu dia meletakkan botolnya dengan menimbulkan suara keras dari meja.

"Aaaaarrhhht pahit!"

"Kaupikir apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya sambil meraih botol itu, berdiri lalu menyimpannya di lemari pendingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba alkohol, dan itu tidak enak."

"Baru pernah? Memang berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh!"

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang manis, terkesan polos dan kecil itu sebenarnya membuat Chanyeol meragukan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu mengenai umurnya. Tapi masa bodoh, lelaki itu hanya akan menumpang di sini sehari, setelah itu ia bukan lagi masalah untuk Chanyeol.

"Kata pramugari noona, bahasa koreaku masih kaku, hehe..." Baekhyun mulai meracau tidak jelas sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Dia baru saja menenggak beberapa teguk alkohol dan sudah mabuk. Chanyeol berdecak, tiba-tiba merasa kesal karena membiarkan orang yang tidak dikenalnya masuk bahkan menginap di tempat tinggalnya. "Tapi aku senang bisa kembali ke tempatku lahir, tidak lagi di desa itu. Tapi di sini dingin sekali. Tapi di sini tidak ada sapi. Aku suka memerah sapi."

Ini musim gugur dan sangat wajar jika suhu agak terasa dingin, tapi ini masih jauh berbeda dengan musim dingin di Korea. Chanyeol sempat bertanya-tanya di manakah tempat tinggal Baekhyun dulu, mengapa dia bisa merasakan kedinginan bahkan menggigil di suhu seperti ini. Mengapa lelaki itu menggeret koper di _love hotel,_ atau mengapa dia ingin dibunuh oleh seseorang? Sepertinya Baekhyun bukanlah seorang kriminal.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ini seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya. Tapi ketika itu, saat melihat lelaki mungil yang kebingungan seperti anjing tersesat di sebuah hotel terlarang seperti itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak mendekati lelaki itu dan membawa lelaki itu bersamanya.

Memikirkan itu Chanyeol menjadi bingung. Untuk apa ia mengurusi orang lain? Bahkan sekarang dia sedang menampung orang asing di tempat tinggalnya.

"Argh, masa bodoh!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya acak lalu beranjak. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan kepala yang terjatuh di meja pantri.

"Paman Chanyeol! Aku tidur di mana?" rengekan Baekhyun sungguh membuat telinganya panas.

"Terserah!" jawab Chanyeol sebelum masuk ke satu-satunya kamar di sana dengan membanting pintu.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan aku tidur di luar, Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol, please..."

"Di sini sangat dingin. Bisakah – "

"Jika kau masih saja mengeluarkan suara lagi, sedikit aja. Aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari rumahku," teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun tetap merengek tapi tidak memanggil nama Chanyeol lagi. Ia merintih, merengek, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mengadu, mengapa ia harus mengalami kehidupan semenyedihkan ini.

 _ **To be Continue...**_

.

Hai, setelah beberapa waktu, aku nyoba buat nulis lagi dan semoga ini selesai dalam waktu yang singkat. Ngga setahun kayak biasanya ;D

Mohon maaf untuk **Rascal Chanyeol, A Pink Colour between Bliss and Sin, dan A Bit Bad Assy** udah _**end**_ ya teman... Terima kasih karena sudah menagih lanjutannya ;D

Malam ini update bareng senpai **preciousca** dengan _fic series_ nya, Paman Chanyeol.

Brida lagi molor, tapi harus ikutan update :D


	2. Chapter 2 - We Met, The Greatest One

**Title : Hell's Hot for Some Reason**

 _A Fanfiction by_ **CussonsBaekby**

CHANBAEK

 _ **Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy! Mature content!**_

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 –** _ **We met, the greatest one**_

 _ **... "Apa aku boleh mendapatkannya sekali lagi?"**_

 **.**

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Seperti rutinitasnya setelah bangun tidur, ia selalu menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan melanjutkan urusannya di kamar mandi. Tapi saat dengan tidak sengaja matanya melihat seseorang meringkuk di sofa ruang tengah miliknya, matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan kantuknya menghilang seketika.

Otaknya mulai memproses kejadian yang semalam ia alami, Chanyeol sempat lupa bahwa dini hari tadi ia baru saja membiarkan _anak anjing_ masuk ke rumahnya.

Ia ingat. _Baekhyun_ , lelaki yang mabuk hanya dengan beberapa teguk alkohol.

Melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia sudah terlambat bangun, akan menjadi masalah jika ia terlambat masuk pelatihan. Saat ini Chanyeol tengah mengikuti pelatihan menjadi pengawal, di agen keamanan. Sudah jam sepuluh pagi, dan ia harus menuntaskan satu pekerjaan lain, yaitu mengusir orang asing yang tengah berada di rumahnya.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun terlihat masih seperti posisi sebelumnya, meringkuk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berdecak saat sudah sampai di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia berniat menjulurkan kakinya untuk mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, namun baru saja jempol kakinya menyentuh perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

Apa ia harus memperlakukan orang lain seperti hewan?

Akhirnya Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengguncang bahunya, dari yang awalnya pelan menjadi gerakan kasar karena lelaki itu tidak kunjung membuka mata. "Bangun, bocah. Waktumu sudah habis."

Kelopak mata Baekhyun tidak juga terbuka, alih-alih merengek sambil meremas kepalanya sendiri. Setelah beberapa kali mengguncang bahu Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol mulai menyadari bahwa tubuh Baekhyun sangat terasa panas di kulitnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berdecak, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini. Hatinya bimbang, haruskan ia menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari _flat_ -nya lalu ia berangkat berlatih, atau membiarkan orang asing ini tidur dan meninggalkan _flat_ -nya untuk dihuni orang yang tidak jelas identitasnya?

Chanyeol berdecak kembali, akhir-akhir ini dia sering melakukan itu. Hati nuraninya menang, bagaimana bisa manusia tega mengusir orang yang mungkin sedang sekarat, alih-alih ia bisa menolongnya?

Entah disadari Chanyeol atau tidak, sisi rasional Chanyeol mendominasi. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya dan mengambil dua lembar selimut dan satu-satunya bantal yang dimilikinya. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun tidur pada bantal miliknya dan membungkus Baekhyun dengan selimut itu sampai Chanyeol memastikan Baekhyun tidak kedinginan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil.

Ketika pertama ia berusaha membuka mata, rasa pusing segera menderanya. Kepalanya berdenyut tidak karuan dan tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Baekhyun beranjak dari tidurnya dan ia menyadari bahwa beberapa selimut tebal membungkus dirinya, membuatnya kepanasan. Ia tidak ingat siapa yang melakukan itu padanya atau apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Kepalanya pusing saat ia mencoba untuk berpikir.

Akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar, ketika melihat ke sekeliling, ia merasa benar-benar asing dengan tempat ini. Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik ke arah dapur dan kilasan bayangan kejadian semalam sampai dini hari tadi muncul di kepalanya.

Chanyeol, benar, _kan_ , nama Paman itu?

Baekhyun menunda acara berpikirnya dan beranjak dari sofa, mencari keberadaan kamar mandi dan ia menemukannya di dekat dapur. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Baekhyun kembali ke sofa dan menyelimuti tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir bahwa lelaki yang mengancam akan membunuhnya tadi malam adalah orang baik. Ia tahu dan sadar bahwa besar kemungkinan lelaki tinggi itu merupakan seorang kriminal atau mungkin seseorang yang berbahaya untuknya. Lelaki manis itu mengelus selimut yang membalut tubuhnya itu sambil berpikir, jika Paman Chanyeol benar-benar orang jahat, mungkin diam-diam Chanyeol akan membuangnya saat ia tertidur, atau bahkan menyeret Baekhyun dari rumahnya tanpa peduli keadaan Baekhyun. Yang paling menyeramkan, Chanyeol bisa menusuknya dengan pisau dapur saat ia sedang demam, bukannya membiarkannya tidur dan memberinya selimut.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah di tengah pusing yang menderanya. Mungkin Tuhan mulai meluruskan garis takdirnya menjadi takdir baik. Baekhyun mulai berpikir tentang hal-hal baik dan rencana kehidupannya di masa depan, sampai terbawa mimpi.

Ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah, keadaan gelap gulita. Pukul tujuh malam dan hujan deras melanda sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia masih ingat bahwa dirinya meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang demam sendirian di rumahnya. Apa Baekhyun belum bangun dari tidurnya? Ataukah sudah mati? Akan menjadi masalah besar jika ada orang mati di rumahnya.

Chanyeol menekan saklar lampu dan seketika ia melihat Baekhyun masih saja meringkuk di sofa miliknya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghela napas lega saat mendapati dada Baekhyun yang bergerak naik turun, masih bernapas. Chanyeol meletakkan barang yang dibawanya di atas meja lalu mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hey.. Bangun. Memangnya tidak lapar seharian hanya tidur seperti ini?"

Chanyeol tahu bagaimana rasanya kelaparan, bagaimana rasanya sendirian saat sakit, dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Maka dari itu ia tidak ingin orang lain merasakannya.

 _Chanyeol hanya belum tahu bahwa tiga botol yogurt kesukaannya sudah raib ditelan Baekhyun._

"Nanny?" Merasakan tidurnya terganggu, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan, goncangan Chanyeol pada bahunya benar-benar mengganggu. Kepalanya pening saat ia berusaha untuk bergerak.

"Kau harus makan, minum obat dan segera pergi dari sini." Chanyeol berdiri dengan santai saat melihat Baekhyun mulai bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang masih mengerjap, terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Lelaki itu terlihat bingung saat Chanyeol menunjuk makanan yang ada di meja dengan dagunya.

"Pergi. Kemana, Nanny?" Chanyeol pikir lelaki di hadapannya ini masih _hangover_ , atau demamnya benar-benar membuat penglihatannya memburuk. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Nanny? Dengan tubuh tinggi besar seperti ini ia dikira perempuan? Benar-benar masih belum sadar ternyata.

"Buka lebar-lebar matamu, aku bukan Nanny atau siapapun itu yang kaumaksud." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berdecak, antara kesal dan kasihan melihat wajah kusut Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Chanyeol?" Ketika Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya, ia mengenali sosok itu. Dia adalah seseorang yang ia temui pertama kali di _love hotel,_ lalu menampungnya di rumah dan meminjamkan bantal dan selimut padanya. Benar, kan? Jadi semua ini bukan mimpi?

Baekhyun masih mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sembari menatap Chanyeol dengan intens. Lelaki itu tampak sangat lelah dengan wajah cemberutnya namun masih terlihat sangat tampan di mata Baekhyun. "Kenapa matamu jadi besar sekali, Chanyeol?"

"Aku sedang memelototimu, bodoh!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya, nada bicaranya berubah dan terdengar seperti rengekan anak anjing yang sedang kedinginan, Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar rengekan Baekhyun, sedikit asing karena sebelumnya belum pernah ada yang berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dekat dengannya hingga berbicara manja seperti itu terhadapnya. "Mengapa Chanyeol melotot pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol berniat meninggalkan lelaki yang masih berada di ambang kesadarannya itu, sebelum tangan hangat menggenggam lengan bawah tangannya. Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan wajah kusut dan mata yang bergetar. "Tolong aku, aku sangat lapar."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol heran pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada kehidupan Chanyeol selama ini. Sendirian, kesepian. Itulah yang ia lihat dari mata Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol belum mengetahui asal-usul Baekhyun dan alasan mengapa Baekhyun bilang seseorang menginginkannya untuk mati, hatinya seolah memberi instruksi untuk menerima Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, masalah penjelasan bisa dipikir belakangan.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk berpikir dan menemukan dirinya tengah memegang sendok, mengantar sesuap demi sesuap bubur abalon yang ia beli sebelum pulang ke _flat-_ nya. Saat dengan tidak sengaja Chanyeol melihat restoran bubur, pikirannya melayang pada Baekhyun yang menggigil kedinginan saat ia tinggalkan di _flat_ -nya.

Baekhyun makan dengan lahap, entah karena enak atau benar-benar kelaparan. "Aku baru pernah makan yang seperti ini. Ini apa?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, makan saja." Bibir Baekhyun manyun mendengar jawaban ketus Chanyeol. Ia terbiasa diabaikan orang lain, maka dari itu sikap Chanyeol yang seolah membenci dirinya bisa ia anggap sebagai angin lalu.

Beginilah ia harus bersikap agar bisa hidup di sini. Bermuka tembok dan tahan banting. Kehidupannya yang sebelumnyalah yang selalu mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk seperti itu. Ya, harus seperti itu.

Baekhyun menurut dan menerima suapan dari Chanyeol dengan tenang, namun ia terus saja menatap Chanyeol. Dipandang seintens itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat, Chanyeol mulai risih juga. Ia mendorong pelan dahi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya hingga jarak di antara mereka menjadi berjauhan. "Dilarang menatapiku dengan cara seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun, mendekat ke arah Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa. Benarkah Baekhyun berumur dua puluh tahun? Kenapa tingkahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil? "Kau adalah lelaki tampan pertama yang kulihat di Korea. Di New Zealand banyak lelaki tampan sampai aku bosan melihatnya."

Nah, omongan Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan remaja labil yang baru saja merasakan pubertas, pikir Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, ia mulai penasaran dengan keadaan Baekhyun sebelum ini. Jika dirangkai dari awal, koper besar, _love hotel_ , bunuh-membunuh, New Zealand, dan potongan-potongan lain yang berasal dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menduga kehidupan Baekhyun sebelum ini sepertinya sulit. Ia ingin bertanya tapi enggan, tidak pada status yang tepat untuk penasaran terhadap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga dia menyadari Baekhyun mendekat padanya dan mencuri kecupan darinya. Chanyeol melebarkan kelopak matanya. Seketika ia berdiri dan Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol dengan tatapannya.

"Kau memang sudah gila. Kaupikir apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?" Chanyeol membentak, tapi Baekhyun malah tertawa menanggapinya. Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki polos yang baru pernah berciuman. Tapi mendapat ciuman mendadak seperti itu dari lelaki aneh seperti Baekhyun, entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya.

"Itu yang pertama untukku. Ternyata rasanya aneh, sangat mendebarkan, ya?" Baekhyun seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Satu tangannya dia bawa menyentuh dadanya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengelus bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol. Perasaan ini aneh, jantungnya seolah melompat-lompat. Namun Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Ia menyukai berada di sisi Chanyeol walaupun lelaki itu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Apa aku boleh mendapatkannya sekali lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, senyuman manis di wajah Baekhyun malah membuat Chanyeol bergidik. Ia lelaki normal berusia 24 tahun yang dengan pasti bisa merasakan terangsang. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun seberani ini bertindak di hadapan orang asing?

"Makan obatmu dan segera pergi dari sini."

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol! Mengapa kau tega sekali?! Ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu sampai aku menemukan tempat tinggal, _please_!" Baekhyun berteriak di depan pintu flat Chanyeol setelah lelaki tinggi itu berhasil menyeretnya keluar. Ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar kejam, saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah sembuh dari demamnya, Chanyeol tidak memberinya toleransi lagi untuk menumpang di rumahnya.

Suara Baekhyun sampai serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak, sampai ia merasa pusing. Ia terduduk lemas sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Melamun. Kenapa hidupnya terasa berat sekali? Ia pikir jika ia tinggal di negaranya sendiri semua akan berjalan lebih mudah dari sebelumnya, namun kenyataan menamparnya telak-telak bahwa jika takdir terkadang memang tidak bisa diubah dan harus berjalan sebagaimanamestinya.

"Hey... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun mendongak ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan rahang tegas dan tatapan mata riang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Ia tidak tahu lelaki di hadapannya adalah orang yang baik atau malah sebaliknya, maka dari itu ia harus selalu waspada. Baekhyun sempat melihat lelaki itu melirik ke pintu flat Chanyeol. "Kau tamunya Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu kemudian menggeleng. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa ia tamu Chanyeol? Bukan! Chanyeol bahkan tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Aku... Anu, itu ..." Mendengar Baekhyun yang menjawabnya dengan tergagap, lelaki itu tertawa.

"Aku Jongin. Aku teman Chanyeol, dan tinggal di sebelah kamarnya." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjuk pintu yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya, rasa takut Baekhyun perlahan mulai hilang karena sepertinya lelaki di hadapannya bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan. "Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di rumahku? Di sini dingin."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui. Lagipula lelaki ini adalah teman Chanyeol.

"Aku Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun saat Jongin menanyakan namanya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Jongin yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan minuman untuknya. Lelaki itu juga mengambil dua botol soju dari lemari pendingin. Jongin meletakkan minuman itu di meja yang berada di depan tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau terlantar di depan flat Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin dengan nada gurauannya. Ia menuangkan soju ke gelas lalu meminumnya sekali tegukan. Baekhyun meringis melihatnya.

"Aku bertemu Chanyeol di love hotel." Baekhyun memulai, dia mulai santai saat Jongin memberinya secangkir teh dan meminumnya dengan tenang. "Lalu aku ikut dengannya ke rumah, tapi ... Yeah, dia menyuruhku untuk pergi."

"Wow, tidak biasanya Chanyeol membawa botolnya ke rumah." Jongin seakan terheran saat Baekhyun memulai ceritanya. Benar, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah membawa siapapun kecuali orang benar-benar dikenalnya ke rumah. Dan orang-orang yang dikenal Chanyeol hanyalah sedikit, beberapa yang Jongin tahu. Biasanya ia dan Chanyeol hanya akan pergi ke bar dan menghabiskan malam dengan 'sesuatu' di sana, tidak pernah menyeret kehidupan malam mereka ke kehidupan pribadi.

"Botol?"

"Ya, itu adalah ungkapan kami untuk _one night stand_."

" _One night stand_? Tapi aku berada di rumahnya sekitar dua hari." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Jongin tertawa lagi.

"Maksudku, sekali pakai. Apa kau tidak tahu ungkapan itu? Eum, bahasa halusnya, seks untuk semalam," jelas Jongin, sebenarnya dalam benak ia bertanya sebenarnya siapa Baekhyun, kenapa ia bisa berhubungan dengan Chanyeol?

"Apa kau sedang berpikir bahwa aku dan Chanyeol terlibat _one night stand_?"

"Ya, aku mengenal Chanyeol. Dia tidak tertarik dengan hubungan selain itu." Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak berniat meluruskan kesalahpahaman Jongin tentang dirinya. Lagipula apa manfaatnya jika dia menjelaskan pada Jongin bahwa dirinya lah yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk menampungnya di rumah agar ia tidak dibunuh oleh orang suruhan pamannya? Yang ada ia akan mendapat tatapan heran Jongin dan besar kemungkinan keberadaannya lebih diketahui oleh banyak orang.

"Dia menganggur tapi masih saja bisa memuaskan hasratnya," bisik Jongin, seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Lelaki itu menuangkan soju ke gelasnya lagi dan meminumnya.

"Chanyeol tidak menganggur, kemarin dia pergi dari pagi hingga malam," ucap Baekhyun. Dia memang tahu jika Chanyeol pergi di pagi hari dan pulang tadi malam, memberinya makan dan obat.

"Dia sedang menjadi _trainee_ di agen keamanan, semacam bodyguard," jelas Jongin. Sambil terus menerus mengisi gelas soju dan menenggaknya. "Dia selalu gagal dalam bekerja, terlalu emosional."

"Emosional?"

"Ya, dia pernah memukuli pelanggan saat menjadi kasir di supermarket karena ada pelanggan mabuk yang tidak mau membayar. Dia juga pernah sengaja merusak mobil pelanggan saat jadi montir karena pelanggan itu berlaku tidak sopan pada rekan kerjanya."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa penasaran akan Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengetahui semuanya tentang lelaki itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya berdebar untuk Chanyeol, ia tidak memilih untuk itu, tapi dia melakukannya. Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah merindukannya. Yang benar saja! Baru dua hari mengenal Chanyeol, ia sudah menyukai Chanyeol seperti ini?

Baekhyun terkaget saat menyadari Jongin sudah mendekat padanya, duduk merapat tepat di sebelahnya dengan tubuh yang mencondong ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma pekat dari soju yang Jongin minum sedari tadi. Pikiran Baekhyun mulai kalut dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, merasa takut luar biasa. "Kau mau apa?!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau dan Chanyeol juga melakukan ini?"

"Chanyeol akan memukulmu jika kau melakukan ini padaku?!" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Jongin namun sia-sia, lelaki itu menahan tangannya dan semakin mendekat padanya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Ia ingin mengelak tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku, sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Mengapa ia harus? Jika ia perduli padamu, apa kau pikir ia akan mengusirmu dan membiarkanmu kedinginan di depan rumahnya?"

Ucapan Jongin ada benarnya. Benar. Untuk apa Chanyeol perduli padanya, memukul Jongin? Yang benar saja, Jongin itu temannya dan ia bukan siapa-siapa. Apalagi yang Baekhyun harapkan?

Saking kerasnya termenung, Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa Jongin sudah membuatnya berbaring dan menjilati lehernya hingga ia merasakan geli yang sangat aneh. Kedua tangannya ditahan Jongin di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan, tolong jangan!" Baekhyun merengek kepayahan, merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena telah diperlakukan seperti ini. Air mata tanpa sadar mengalir saat ia menyadari tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, bahwa hidupnya benar-benar berantakan. Tidak adakah tempat di dunia ini yang mau menerimanya dengan baik?

"Chanyeol..." Nama lelaki itu terngiang di kepala Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ia berharap bahwa lelaki tinggi itu sekali lagi datang menolongnya dan menariknya keluar dari rasa menjijikan ini. "Chanyeol! Kumohon tolong aku!"

Baekhyun berteriak berkali-kali sampai membuat Jongin geram. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun hingga terkoyak, namun Baekhyun membenturkan keningnya ke kening Jongin, lalu kembali berteriak memanggil Chanyeol.

Suara bel yang berbunyi berkali-kali membuat Jongin berdecak, ia bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke arah pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan napas yang terengah. "Apa yang – "

Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Chanyeol telah menerobos masuk ke dalam _flat_ -nya. Jongin mengikuti langkahnya di belakang dan nyaris menabrak punggung Chanyeol saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tampak menyedihkan di atas sofa.

"Sialan!" Jongin mengumpat saat ia merasakan rahangnya bergeser, ditinju Chanyeol. Ia menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata merah dan kornea mata yang melebar. "Apa yang salah, Chanyeol!"

"Kau memperkosanya?!" bentak Chanyeol di depan wajah Jongin. Menarik kerah kemeja lelaki itu hingga rasanya tercekik. Jongin mengernyit antara kesakitan dan kebingungan melihat tingkah Chanyeol kali ini.

"Apa yang salah? Kau sendiri memakainya lalu membiarkannya kedinginan di depan rumahmu. Sekarang kau mengamuk hanya karena aku mau menidurinya?" ucap Jongin dengan tersendat, karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melonggarkan cekikannya walaupun Jongin berusaha untuk lepas darinya.

Chanyeol beranjak setelah memberi satu lagi bogeman ke rahang Jongin. Jongin mabuk. Akan lelah sendiri jika berbicara dengan orang mabuk. Maka dari itu Chanyeol beranjak dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tengah membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut dengan gerakan aneh yang menyedihkan. Ia berkali-kali merapatkan pakaiannya walaupun tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tertutup.

Lelaki mungil itu mendongak saat mendapati sepasang kaki berhenti di hadapannya, dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata dan bibir bengkak yang berdarah. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan iba. Hatinya bergetar untuk pertama kali sejak sekian lama saat melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya tersakiti seperti ini. Ada perasaan ingin memeluk, memberinya perasaan tenang, dan melindungi pemilik mata indah yang tengah menatapnya dengan sendu itu.

Chanyeol mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan pandangan memelas itu, Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Seakan tidak percaya bahwa lelaki ini kembali menolongnya, mengulurkan tangannya kembali untuk menariknya ke kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan debaran senang dalam dadanya saat kembali melihat Chanyeol. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu tidak benar-benar jahat dan mengabaikannya membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Tuhan memang benar-benar berniat mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol, sebagai penolongnya. Hati Baekhyun kembali menghangat saat melihat mata indah Chanyeol, walaupun tatapan itu masih sedingin es, namun anehnya masih saja terasa hangat di hati Baekhyun.

Bukannya menerima uluran tangan itu, Baekhyun meraih lengan bawah Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki tinggi itu hingga menubruk tubuhnya. Lengan kurus Baekhyun memeluk punggung Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Ia berbisik lirih sambil terisak dalam pelukan itu. "Kumohon, pungut aku, Chanyeol. Biarkan aku berada di sisimu."

.

Ketik ' **LANJUT** ' (spasi) **EMOT KISS**

Kirim ke kotak review

 **Becanda :D**

Terima kasih untuk yang mau menyempatkan baca juga yang ngasih beberapa huruf penyemangat buat ff ini. **Terima kasih.**

 _ **See you!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm In, I'm Stuck

_**Mature Content in this Chapter!**_

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

 **Title : Hell's Hot for Some Reason**

 _A Fanfiction by_ **CussonsBaekby**

CHANBAEK

 _ **Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy! Mature content!**_

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

 **Chapter 3 –** _ **I'm In, Im Stuck**_

 _ **..."Karena aku... seharusnya mati di sana.".**_

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

"Huu~ Kenapa hidupku harus semenyedihkan ini..." Baekhyun terus saja meracau sambil menangis sesenggukan saat berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Ia lelah, bingung harus mengadu pada siapa mengenai pahitnya kehidupan yang ia jalani. Keluarga tidak ada, teman pun tidak ada. Hanya ada satu orang yang berpotensi peduli padanya, yaitu orang yang tengah menggendongnya saat ini. Itu pun Baekhyun harus benar-benar bisa berusaha membuat orang ini mau menerimanya.

"Diam atau aku akan melaporkanmu sebagai tuna wisma ke kantor polisi." Bukannya diam saat mendengar ancaman Chanyeol, tangisan Baekhyun kian menjadi. Baekhyun terus berbicara tentang ketidakberuntungan hidupnya dan sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Karena suara Baekhyun begitu berisik, Chanyeol berniat menurunkan Baekhyun di depan rumahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka kebisingan. Chanyeol lebih suka hidup sendiri, tidak suka jika kehidupannya diganggu atau dicampuri orang lain. Maka dari itu saat ia dengan tidak sadar membawa lelaki berisik ini ke rumahnya, ia pikir ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tapi yang terjadi kali ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya. Kenapa ia harus terjerat dengan lelaki asing misterius bernama Baekhyun ini?

"Turun!" tandas Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak menghentikan tangisannya. Bukannya turun dari gendongan Chanyeol seperti yang lelaki tinggi itu perintahkan, Baekhyun malah melingkarkan kakinya dengan erat ke pinggang Chanyeol, lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Membuat Chanyeol kewalahan. "Yak! Kau mencekikku!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" racau Baekhyun sambil terus memeluk Chanyeol. Karena bingung harus menanggapi apa kelakuan Baekhyun kali ini, akhirnya Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumahnya masih dengan keadaan menggendong Baekhyun.

"Turun!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ini sudah di dalam rumahku!" Baekhyun mendongak dan melirik ke sekitar, benar mereka sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol. Ia melirik ke atas dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah menatap datar ke arahnya. Lalu Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

 _Tiba-tiba Baekhyun lelah untuk berpura-pura menjadi kuat._

"Aku... ingin tidur," bisik Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah sana menjauh dari tubuhku dan tidur."

"Kau pasti berencana membuangku lagi, kan? aku tidak mau turun! Aku harus memelukmu saat tidur!"

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menolongmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan datar, sedatar ekspresi wajahnya. Baekhyun terdiam mendengar itu. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Apakah salah jika ia meminta perlindungan dari seseorang, walaupun orang itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya? Apa semua manusia di dunia ini mempunyai pemikiran sedangkal itu?

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit saat rengekan Baekhyun tidak terdengar lagi. Ketika Chanyeol melirik ke bawah, meneliti wajah Baekhyun, ia melihat anak itu tengah menatap kosong pada lantai. Biasanya Chanyeol tidak perduli tentang apa yang dikatakannya akan menyinggung orang lain atau tidak, namun kali ini, saat melihat Baekhyun yang termenung saat mendengar perkataannya, hatinya berdenyut tidak menyenangkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

Akhirnya, dalam diam Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya, masih dengan Baekhyun yang masih melamun dalam gendongannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak jatuh ke posisi yang salah saat membawa dirinya dan Baekhyun untuk berbaring.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah berbaring dengan Baekhyun yang masih memeluk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol kepanasan, merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya kini, namun entah mengapa hati nuraninya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"Sejak kecil, aku tinggal di kota kecil, sangat jauh dari sini." Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara serak Baekhyun. lelaki itu masih belum melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbaring dengan tenang dan mengorek lebih dalam informasi mengenai orang yang senang menempelinya ini. "Aku... dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol mendengarkan ceritanya atau tidak. Yang pasti, ia ingin membagi perasaan sedih dan sepi yang ia alami selama ini. Tidak seorang pun di dunia ini yang bisa dan mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya kecuali pengasuh yang selama ini merawatnya. Ia selalu mencoba untuk tetap tabah dan kuat, namun ada kalanya manusia merasa lelah dengan apa yang telah dialaminya.

"Aku tidak ingat wajah orang tuaku, aku tidak tahu seperti apa keluargaku. Yang aku kenal adalah pengasuhku, Nanny, dan suaminya, Paman Park. Hanya mereka yang baik padaku, hanya mereka yang aku punya."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke Korea?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menghentikan ceritanya. Mendengar cerita Baekhyun mengenai kehidupannya sebelum ini, rasa penasaran mulai menggerayangi pikirannya.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarkan ceritanya, ia kira Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli. Namun saat Chanyeol bertanya padanya, Baekhyun malah ragu untuk menceritakan kisah hidupnya atau tidak. Tapi, setidaknya Chanyeol harus lebih mengenalnya untuk bisa percaya bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang jahat ataupun berbahaya, bahwa Baekhyun perlu Chanyeol untuk selalu bersamanya.

"Karena aku... seharusnya mati di sana." Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Suara bergetar Baekhyun saat mengatakan alasan itu, membuat perasaan Chanyeol memanas. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia punya perasaan iba atau rasa kemanusiaan terhadap orang lain, namun kali ini Chanyeol merasakannya. Entah bagaimana dan siapa keluarga Baekhyun, Chanyeol rasa tindakan itu benar-benar kejam. Kesalahan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan hingga ia diperlakukan seperti itu? Chanyeol begitu ingin menanyakan alasan itu, namun setelah kejadian yang baru saja Baekhyun alami, ia rasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol membawa tangannya membelai kepala Baekhyun, mengelus punggung yang bergetar itu hingga perlahan-lahan pemiliknya jatuh ke dalam bawah sadarnya.

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Baekhyun terbangun dan langsung merasakan gerah yang menyenangkan. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya namun terasa sangat berat. Pasti matanya membengkak karena menangis semalaman. Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya walaupun usahanya sia-sia, mungkin hanya beberapa milimeter mata itu terbuka, namun tidak menghalanginya untuk melihat dada Chanyeol yang terbungkus kaos, basah karena keringat.

Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat tangannya yang memeluk Chanyeol, pegal bukan main. Ia yang bertindak sebagai pemeluk saja sudah pegal begini, apalagi Chanyeol yang dikungkungnya semalaman?

Pikirannya beralih kembali ke kejadian sebelumnya, saat Jongin berusaha untuk menidurinya. _Flat_ ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja, mungkin dindingnya tidak kedap suara? Itulah yang mungkin terjadi karena ada kemungkinan Chanyeol mendengarnya saat ia berteriak minta tolong.

Chanyeol benar-benar dikirim Tuhan untuk menolongnya.

Baekhyun mendongak saat merasakan tubuh besar Chanyeol bergerak. Ia melihat Chanyeol sepertinya sangat tidak nyaman dengan pelukannya, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melonggarkan pelukan itu. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol hingga mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka, lelaki itu berdecak saat menyadari tubuhnya kaku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki karena Baekhyun memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suaranya yang serak khas bangun tidur. Ia menggoyangkan badannya, menggeliat, berusaha melepas pelukan Baekhyun yang seperti ular menggelung mangsanya. Bukannya melepas pelukan itu, Baekhyun malah melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku telah memutuskan sesuatu," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah sambil memelototi lelaki yang tengah memeluk seluruh tubuhnya itu, tetapi yang dipelototi sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kau mau tahu aku telah memutuskan apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Oke, walaupun kau tidak mau tahu, aku tetap akan mengatakannya," ucap Baekhyun tidak tahu malu. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala, heran mengapa ia hatus berurusan dengan orang macam Baekhyun. "Mulai hari ini, tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak, suka atau tidak, aku akan ada di sini. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan, menemanimu tidur, menunggumu pulang, melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu."

Chanyeol sampai tidak bisa merespon apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Anak itu berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas. Entah karena baru bangun tidur atau memang omongan Baekhyun yang terlalu melantur, Chanyeol masih bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun. "Kau... apa?"

"Maksudku, Aku bersedia menjadi teman hidupmu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak."

"Oke aku anggap kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menolak apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan, namun tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada pengakuan Baekhyun tadi malam. Jika anak ini benar-benar menjadi incaran orang untuk dibunuh, ada kemungkinan Baekhyun akan mati tidak lama setelah Chanyeol mengusirnya. Apa nanti ia tidak akan merasa bersalah jika Baekhyun benar-benar telah terbunuh? Bukankah seharusnya dia harus masa bodoh seperti biasanya?

"Aku butuh toilet!"

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Perasaan hangat seperti ini sudah sangat lama tidak Chanyeol rasakan. Melihat orang lain memakan masakannya dengan lahap dengan wajah yang ceria, sejujurnya hati kecilnya selalu mengharapkan itu.

"Kau berbakat jadi koki, Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun setelah menelan olahan sosis yang dimasak oleh Chanyeol. Itu hanya terdiri dari beberapa bahan utama namun Chanyeol mampu membuatnya menjadi hidangan kelas atas. "Benar-benar enak! Kau benar-benar harus mempertimbangkan untuk jadi juru masak. Benar-benar - "

"Penggunaan bahasamu sungguh berantakan." Chanyeol menginterupsi perkataan Baekhyun karena ia risih mendengar kosakata Baekhyun yang itu-itu saja. Dari yang Chanyeol lihat selama ia mengenal Baekhyun, bahasa Korea Baekhyun benar-benar buruk.

"Hehe, benarkah? Aku memang masih belajar, Chanyeol. Aku juga belum begitu paham huruf _hangeul_ ," jelas Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malu saat mendapati Chanyeol yang melebarkan matanya. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Orang Korea tapi tidak bisa membaca _hangeul_? Kau ini hidup di jaman apa sebenarnya?"

"Karena aku tidak berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama, aku juga tidak sekolah di sana!" Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan senyuman, namun terlihat begitu pedih di mata Chanyeol. "Mereka membiarkanku menjadi bodoh. Beruntung Nanny masih mau mengajariku beberapa hal, juga huruf alfabet."

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa aneh dengan perasaannya sendiri. Mendengar satu persatu kisah hidup Baekhyun yang menyedihkan itu terkuak, perasaan iba itu muncul. Walaupun Chanyeol banyak menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan kesendirian, setidaknya sebagian besar itu kemauannya sendiri, tidak seperti Baekhyun, yang dikucilkan karena sebuah alasan yang belum ia mengerti.

"Apa aku boleh menghabiskan makanan ini, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan mengajariku membuat ini?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun merengek. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuatnya."

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik, merasa kesal karena Chanyeol selalu saja merendahkannya. "Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa membuat yang lebih enak dari ini."

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya acuh, terlihat tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Baekhyun. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih asik makan makanannya hingga Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau tidak mengganti bajumu sejak di sini?" Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya dan melirik ke bawah, ke arah pakaian yang dipakainya. Ia tersadar, bahkan Baekhyun tidak sempat memikirkan pakaian ganti. Beberapa hari ini ia lewati dengan baik saja sudah sangat beruntung, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak mandi selama beberapa hari.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat jika kopernya tertinggal di _love hotel_ tempat mereka bertemu. "Koperku, Chanyeol. Di motel itu!"

Akhirnya, setelah mengancam Chanyeol dengan alasan ini itu, yang sebenarnya alasan mengapa Chanyeol mau menemani Baekhyun adalah karena tidak tahan dengan suara berisiknya, Baekhyun berada di sebelah Chanyeol yang tengah menunggangi sebuah motor sport yang sudah dimodifikasi. Baekhyun menatap motor itu dengan pandanngan berbinar.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam motormu, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, masih dengan menyentuh body motor Chanyeol dengan takjub. Ia benar-benar menyukai ini, warna hitam dengan sentuhan merah membuat motor itu benar-benar keren di mata Baekhyun.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah membuat motorku menabrak sesuatu, aku rasa jelas jawabannya tidak." Gerakan tangan Baekhyun di atas motor Chanyeo terhenti. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Dasar pelit!" Chanyeol tidak perduli.

"Cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Akhirnya dengan bersungut-sungut Baekhyun berusaha naik ke boncengan motor Chanyeol. Ia mengumpat beberapa kali saat ia rasa motor ini terlalu tinggi untuk ditungganginya.

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Baekhyun menatap ragu pintu di hadapannya. Setelah tahu bahwa koper beserta barang miliknya sudah raib entah kemana, tidak ada lagi di _love hotel_ tempat pertama kali ia menginap di Korea, Chanyeol menariknya ke sini.

Ini pintu _flat_ Jongin, seseorang yang kemarin berbuat asusila padanya. Secara refleks ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol sambil memeluk lengan pria itu. Perasaanya berubah menjadi tidak enak, takut. Jantungnya berdetak-detak kencang sekali dan keringat mulai muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah berhasil berusaha menekan ketakutannya. Benar. Chanyeol ada di sini. Apalagi yang ia takutkan?

"Kau harus pinjam baju Jongin. Bajuku akan sangat kebesaran jika dipakai olehmu," jawab Chanyeol santai. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun masih takut dengan Jongin, maka dari itu ia berusaha untuk membuat ketakutan Baekhyun hilang. Ia yakin Jongin berbuat seperti itu karena berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Lagipula Jongin itu teman yang paling dekat dengannya, akan aneh jika Jongin dan Baekhyun terlibat gencatan senjata karena kejadian tadi malam.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu! Aku tidak apa-apa jika mengenakan - "

Bel dibunyikan beberapa kali. Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Hanya beberapa saat setelah itu, pintu di depan mereka terbuka dan Jongin terlihat di sana, dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi dan segar dari semalam. Sepertinya Jongin sudah mandi dan bersiap untuk bepergian.

"Oh, Chanyeol."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin, namun saat Jongin menatapnya, ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan Chanyeol.

Melihat sikap Baekhyun, Jongin jelas sadar bahka lelaki itu mungkin takut saat melihatnya. Jelas saja, apa yang dilakukannya kemarin benar-benar seperti brengsek, ia telah melecehkan Baekhyun. Bukan hal yang salah jika lelaki itu bersikap seperti itu saat melihat Jongin.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf untuk semalam. Kupikir aku salah paham tentangmu." Baekhyun melirik tangan Jongin yang mengayun ke arahnya, mengajaknya untuk bersalaman. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun meragu, ia mendongak ke atas, menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu menggerakkan dagunya ke arah tangan Jongin yang terjulur padanya, seolah memberikan perintah bahwa ia harus menerima uluran tangan itu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menjabat tangan Jongin. Ia melihat senyuman Jongin terpatri di wajah tampannya. Mungkin memang benar, tadi malam hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Lagipula, jika Jongin benat-benar orang jahat, Chanyeol tidak mungkin membawanya ke sini, kan? Chanyeol pasti mengenal Jongin hingga benar-benar tahu bahwa Jongin tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

"Apa kau punya baju bekas untuknya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin, sambil menerobos masuk ke dalam _flat_ -nya. Baekhyun pun masih mengekor di belakang Chanyeol tanpa mau mengendurkan pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kau tidak punya pakaian selain ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan saat dirasanya pertanyaan itu memang ditujukan untuknya.

"Semua barangnya hilang dan tidak punya uang untuk beli baju baru. Pinjamkan punyamu untuknya!"

"Kenapa bukan milikmu saja?"

"Ukuranku sangat beda jauh dari ukurannya, Jongin."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan baju kebesaran, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku yang akan dapat masalah!" sela Chanyeol dengan cepat. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari ucapannya. Jongin yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum miring ke arah Chanyeol, sangat tahu jika temannya itu pasti sulit mengendalikan hormonnya apalagi jika dihadapkan dengan seseorang seperti Baekhyun. Untuk ukuran lelaki Baekhyun terlihat cukup seksi, bokongnya berisi, kulitnya juga sangat lembut, itu yang Jongin rasakan saat menyentuh Baekhyun tadi malam.

Jongin tidak mengerti, jika biasanya Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan orang lain, kali ini dia berbeda. Yang ia tahu, jika Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia akan melakukannya. Jongin pikir, Chanyeol terlihat seperti melindungi Baekhyun sekarang.

"Gantilah di kamarku," perintah Jongin setelah memberi Baekhyun sepasang pakaian miliknya. Ia menunjuk satu-satunya pintu kamar yang berada di sana. Baekhyun melirik pintu kayu itu dengan ragu-ragu, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau memintaku untuk menemanimu ganti baju?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat tapi Chanyeol menggeleng. "Cepat masuk atau aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Dengan lesu Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah mengantar Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya. Tidak tahan untuk segera bertanya.

"Apa Baekhyun semacam teman kecilmu? Keluarga?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada pria itu, dengan wajah datar andalannya. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan santai lalu menyalakan rokok di tàngannya lalu ia hisap. "Lalu mengapa kau bersikap baik padanya? Yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Jangankan Jongin, Chanyeol sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berbuat baik pada seseorang sampai seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Benar-benar bukan.

"Aku ... Tidak tahu."

"Mungkin ini yang orang bilang takdir. Mungkin aku perlu mempercayainya juga."

Bukan hal yang mustahil jika orang sekeras dan sedingin Chanyeol bisa berubah saat Tuhan berkehendak.

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Tak terasa tiga minggu sudah Baekhyun menumpang di rumah Chanyeol. Selama itu pula Baekhyun mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah di sana. Bukan hal yang sulit mengingat di tempat tinggalnya dulu ia selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia bahkan sangat menimati perannya sekarang, ia merasa sangat beruntung karena Chanyeol tidak mengusirnya dari rumah.

Hubungannya dengan Jongin kian membaik, siapa sangka orang yang pernah berniat memperkosanya beberapa waktu lalu akan menjadi teman dekatnya, Jongin menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya saat Chanyeol bertindak menyebalkan, menjadi teman bermainnya saat ia sedang kesepian, dan orang yang bersedia membocorkan rahasia-rahasia kecil mengenai Chanyeol.

Hidup Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi lebih baik dari sebelum ini.

"Chanyeol, kaubilang harus berangkat jam 9!" Baekhyun berteriak di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang sulit untuk dibangunkan, berdasarkan pengalaman Baekhyun selama tinggal dengannya. Namun ini adalah salah satu pekerjan yang sangat Baekhyun sukai, melihat Chanyeol ketika lelaki tinggi itu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terlihat seperti bocah polos, bukannya lelaki kasar dan dingin yang selalu menatap semua orang dengan tatapan datarnya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Baekhyun pun mencoba membuka knop pintu. Lagi-lagi tidak dikunci. Wajar jika Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah pintu tersebut terkunci atau tidak, karena terkadang Chanyeol mengunci kamarnya, mungkin khawatir jika seseorang masuk ke kamarnya? Seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun masuk dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Chanyeol. Setelah ia berdiri di depan ranjang Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah lelaki itu. Bola mata yang besar itu tertutup kelopak mata, namun tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Baekhyun jadi tidak yakin apakah lelaki itu benar-benar masih tidur. Setelah melayangkan dua lambaian di wajah Chanyeol dan tidak mendapat respon, Baekhyun baru yakin jika lelaki itu masih tidur. Mata Baekhyun beralih pada hidung Chanyeol yang tinggi dan bibir seksi yang mengundang untuk dicium. Chanyeol benar-benar tampan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran kotornya semakin menjadi. Ia berniat mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol namun sesuatu dari tubuh Chanyeol membuatnya terdiam.

Tubuh Chanyeol terselimuti selimut tipis, Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apakah Chanyeol mengenakan celana atau tidak, tapi bagian selangkangan Chanyeol terlihat menyembul dan itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Setelah menelan ludahnya gugup, tangan Baekhyun menyentuh penis Chanyeol yang tertutup selimut itu dan mengelusnya sekali. Dari sana Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya.

Baekhyun melirik ke wajah Chanyeol tapi wajah itu tetap tenang seperti biasa.

Baekhyun juga sering mengalami ini di pagi hari setelah bangun tidur, dan rasanya tidak enak. Biasanya ia akan menyelesaikannya sendiri sampai hasratnya keluar. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol merasa tersiksa dengan ini, ia harus membantu Chanyeol, seperti yang sering dilakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun dengan pelan menyingkap selimut Chanyeol dan gembungan di selangkangan Chanyeol semakin terlihat. Dengan pelan Baekhyun mengeluarkan kejantanan Chanyeol dari celana dalam dan mengangkupnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Baekhyun berdecak beberapa kali saat melihat kejantananan Chanyeol yang berbeda jauh dari miliknya. Tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun terasa panas.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol lagi, lelaki itu sepertinya sedikit terusik. Dahinya mengernyit tidak tenang dan tubuhnya bergerak sesekali saat Baekhyun mulai memijat penis Chanyeol, meremas dengan gemas ujung dan pangkal penis itu dengan gerakan konstan. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga suara Chanyeol mengagetkan dirinya.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak karena kaget. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang aneh pada penisnya saat bangun tidur, ia pikir ia masih dalam mimpi namun remasan di penisnya benar-benar terasa nyata. Dan jelas ia terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk bersimpuh di sebelah ranjangnya dengan kedua tangam yang berada di penis Chanyeol.

"Memeras... Susumu?" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman polos di wajahnya. Tangannya masih bekerja mengurut kejantanan chamyeol. "Enak kan, jika kupijat seperti ini? Aku juga sering merasakannya di pagi hari tapi kuselesaikan sendiri. Karena aku baik, aku akan melakukannya untukmu!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata saat ini, kondisinya yang masih _trance_ paska bangun tidur yang mengagetkan, juga kenyataan bahwa penisnya sedang dimanjakan oleh tangan lentik itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa membalas celotehan Baekhyun, alih-alih menggeram saat tangan baaekhyun bergerak acak di penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa bangga saat melihat ekspresi kenikmatan di wajah Chanyeol dan memanas mendengar Chanyeol yang menggeram karena ulahnya. Ia tersenyum manis sekali, polos, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. "Enak kan, Chanyeol?"

"Tutup mulutmu dengan penisku!" ucap Chanyeol di sela geramannya. Ia kurang menikmati apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun terus saja berbicara. Maka dari itu ia mengatakan hal itu.

Baekhyun awalnya bingung saat mendengar perintah Chanyeol. Apa dengan mulut akan terasa lebih nikmat? Maka dari itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Chanyeol dan memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya. Secara refleks Baekhyun menghisap kepala penis Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol berteriak. Baekhyun melepaskan mulutnya dari sana dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol karena terkejut dengan teriakannya. Ia mendapatkan tatapan sayu dari Chanyeol dan perintah darinya, "Lanjutkan pekerjaan mulutmu."

"Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?" tanya Baekhyun. Satu tangannya meremas bagian bawah penis Chanyeol dan mulutnya kembali meraup penis itu, lidah Baekhyun bergerak melingkar di kepala penis Chanyeol. Setelah mendengar Chanyeol menggeram rendah, Baekhyun melepas mulutnya dan kembali mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Seperti itu?"

Chanyeol kesal karena menurutnya Baekhyun sedang mengerjainya, maka dari itu ia bangkit dari baringnya dan terduduk, mengarahkan kepala Baekhyun pada selangkangannya, dan membuat mulut Baekhyun menyelimuti penis Chanyeol hingga cairannya keluar di mulut lelaki itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengernyit saat merasakan anyirnya sperma Chanyeol. Ia dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari selangkangan Chanyeol lalu meludah, mengeluarkan semua sperma Chanyeol dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, dahi lelaki itu mengernyit dengan bibir yang mencebik saat berkali-kali meludah di spreinya. Itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak. Chanyeol yang terkejut segera menghentikan tawanya, namun bibirnya masih mengembang seperti sebelumnya. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil membersihkan lelehan sperma di mulutnya. "Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan! Kau baru saja tertawa!"

Chanyeol segera menyadari itu, ia tiba-tiba salah tingkah saat Baekhyun mendekatinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Dengan segera ia membenarkan celana dalamnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Baekhyun terus menggoda betapa tampan saat Chanyeol tersenyum dan tertawa sampai Chanyeol merasa menyesal mengapa harus ia tertawa di depan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Beraninya kau meludah di spreiku! Kau harus mencucinya sampai bersih!" perintah Chanyeol saat menyadari bahwa cairannya tadi Baekhyun ludahkan di kasurnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun tertawa geli, entah menertawai apa. "Mengapa malah tertawa?"

"Baik, Tuanku. Memang aku sekarang adalah teman hidupmu." Chanyeol begidik saat mendengar kata teman hidup dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menginjinkan kau menjadi teman hidupku?"

"Aku!"

"Tapi aku tidak!"

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuan darimu." Baekhyun mehrong lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Ia mengabaikan ekspresi marah Chanyeol dan menarik sprei yang sudah tidak rapi lagi itu hingga Chanyeol jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Oops! Maaf Chanyeol! Aku sengaja!" Baekhyun berteriak dari luar kamar saat Chanyeol mengumpatinya dengan kata-kata kasar yang terdengar lucu di telinga Baekhyun. "Oh ya! Kau sudah terlambat berangkat pelatihan!"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada jam weker di meja.

Shit! Ia benar-benar terlambat!

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Tiga hari berikutnya, Chanyeol kembali terbangun dengan wajah Baekhyun berada di depan selangkangannya. Chanyeol menggeram, ia baru saja mimpi basah dengan Baekhyun sebagai fantasinya dan ia terbangun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ketika ia menggeram, Baekhyun melepas kulumannya pada penisnya dan tersenyum miring pada Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol!"

Bibir Baekhyun yang mengkilat basah karena liurnya sendiri dan _precum_ dari penis Chanyeol terlihat sangat menggoda di matanya. Sebelum Baekhyun kembali meraup penisnya, Chanyeol bangkit, meraih bahu Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya hingga Baekhyun terbaring di bawahnya. Nafas Chanyeol yang terengah mengenai mata Baekhyun, membuat kelopak mata itu terpejam. Nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi memberat saat dada telanjang Chanyeol menggesek dadanya yang terbalut kaos.

"Kau harus mendapatkan akibat dari kelakuanmu," bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun, membuat bibir basah itu dengan tidak sabar meraih bibir yang lain, saling menghisap dan menggigit. Baekhyun melenguh karena bibirnya terasa geli saat Chanyeol menjilatnya beberapa kali.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak liar di penis Chanyeol, meremas apapun yang diraihnya. Chanyeol menggeram, dengan gerakan cepat melucuti celana pendek yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol saat jemari Chanyeol menggesek pinggir _hole_ -nya hingga ia merasa panas, ia kaget dengan sensasi yang baru pernah dirasakannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang melebar.

"Kenapa? Kau menikmati ini?" tanya Chanyeol saat menemukan ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Chanyeol meludahi jarinya sendiri dan mulai memasuki Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Baekhyun meringis dan merengek kesakitan, namun Chanyeol masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengeluar-masukkan jemarinya hingga lubang Baekhyun terasa lembab. Gerakan tangan Baekhyun di penis Chanyeol terhenti karena Baekhyun sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya, memeluk punggung Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"Chanyeol! Ahh! Itu apa?!" Baekhyun berteriak dan pelukan kaki Baekhyun di pinggang Chanyeol mengerat saat jari Chanyeol masuk hingga ke ujungnya. Chanyeol tertawa mendapati reaksi dari Baekhyun. bukannya menjawab rasa penasaran Baekhyun, Chanyeol menambahkan satu jarinya dan bermain di sana hingga Baekhyun kewalahan.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap langsung ke mata indah Baekhyun. ia menemukan binar mata Baekhyun yang sedikit basah dan bibir bengkak yang terbuka, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sayu dan tatapan memuja. Chanyeol mengecup bibir yang terbuka itu.

"Perlu diingat, aku tidak pernah bermain lembut," ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bersuara dan meraih bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecup bibir lama dan melepasnya hingga bunyi decakan itu muncul di antara heningnya pagi itu.

Chanyeol mengurut penisnya sendiri lalu mengarahkannya ke lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Lelaki tinggi itu mengecup mata terpejam Baekhyun.

" _I love you_ , Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram.

Lubang Baekhyun terlalu erat mencengkeram penisnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan penisnya hingga meninggalkan pangkalnya, lalu menusuknya kembali dengan telak sampai ujungnya. Baekhyun menjerit.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Melihat Chanyeol bergerak di atasnya dengan ekspresi kenikmatan, Baekhyun merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Ketika ujung penis Chanyeol menyentuh titik nikmatnya berkali-kali, Baekhyun sibuk mendesah sampai enggan menutup mulutnya.

Chanyeol menggesek puting susunya dengan kasar dan itu membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Penisnya terjepit di antara perutnya dan Chanyeol namun terasa sangat nikmat karena gerakan Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya membuat penis mungil itu terjamah.

Pinggul Chanyeol terus saja bergerak dengan cepat dan konstan hingga sperma Chanyeol keluar di dalam dirinya. Melebur berasama menjadi satu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal telah bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Baekhyun terbangun saat matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Ketika ia berusaha bangkit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamar Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ingatan tadi pagi terngiang di kepalanya.

Ia benar-benar melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyentuh dadanya, hatinya berbunga saat memikirkan ia baru saja bercinta dengan orang yang disukainya. Ternyata jatuh cinta semenyenangkan ini. Baekhyun baru merasakannya dan ia merasa beruntung bisa mencintai Chanyeol.

Kenyataan bahwa lelaki itulah yang menolongnya, berbuat baik padanya walau tidak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan niat baiknya, sikapnya yang dingin namun berhati hangat, juga hari-hari bersama yang mereka lalui, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun suka pada Chanyeol.

Setelah berpakaian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol namun tidak menemukan Chanyeol di dalam rumah, ini hari minggu dan Chanyeol pasti diliburkan dari pelatihannya. Tapi dimana keberadaan lelaki itu?

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari _flat_ , ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat Jongin. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan bepergian, mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans belel, terlihat seperti _bad boy_.

"Jongin Hyung!" Jongin berbalik saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menyahutnya dengan senyuman. Baekhyun memustuskan untuk memanggil Jongin dengan frasa 'Hyung'. Awalnya Jongin terheran karena Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sopan sedangkan ia tidak melakukan itu ke Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Jongin yang sepertinya tengah meneliti penampilannya sambil menyeringai. "Apa kau tahu Chanyeol di mana?"

Jongin mengangguk dan membenarkan kaos Baekhyun yang tidak dipakai dengan benar, Baekhyun buru-buru membenarkan pakaiannya sendiri saat Jongin mencoba menyentuhnya, bagaimanapun lelaki di hadapannya ini pernah akan memperkosanya, itu meninggalkan kenangan buruk untuk Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum sendu.

"Hmm, dia sedang cari uang dengan motornya untuk makan." Jawaban Jongin membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya, lalu menjelaskan maksudnya. "Dia sedang mengikuti balapan motor. Semoga saja dia menang dan mendapatkan uang itu. Sepertinya kau tidak enak badan, Baekhyun. Masuk dan istirahatlah di rumah."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menuruti perintah Jongin. Sambil berbaring Baekhyun berpikir, bukankah sedikit keterlaluan jika Baekhyun hanya menumpang tanpa memberi Chanyeol uang ataupun ikut mencari uang untuk membeli makanan untuk mereka? Benar, selama ini hanya Chanyeol yang mencari uang, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu dari mana Chanyeol mendapat uang itu. Ternyata balapan motor liar adalah salah satu cara Chanyeol mendapatkan uang, bukankah itu berbahaya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan saat mengikuti balapan ilegal itu?

Baekhyun bertekad mencari uang untuk membantu Chanyeol, membiayai hidup mereka berdua.

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Baekhyun pulang dengan menimbulkan suara berisik seperti biasa, memanggil nama Chanyeol beberapa kali lalu muncul di sebelah Chanyeol yang tengah memperbaiki motornya. Chanyeol berusaha tetap tenang menanggapi Baekhyun, karena sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun karena suara berisiknya, namun tetap dianggap angin lalu oleh lelaki itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol berniat mengabaikan Baekhyun karena bingung harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Baekhyun setelah ia memperkosa Baekhyun. apa itu bisa dikatakan dengan pemerkosaan? Baekhyun terlihat tidak keberatan dengan semua yang dilakukannya.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia tidak perlu memusingkan masalah seperti ini. _One night stand_ ataupun seks tanpa komitmen adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Namun mengapa kali ini begitu mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya?

"Chanyeol, lihat! Aku dapat makanan!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi dari motornya ke kantung plastik yang ditenteng Baekhyun. "Kau dapat itu darimana?"

Melihat Chanyeol yang meresponnya walaupun lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik, Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan wajah ceria, mengabaikan tatapan curiga Chanyeol. "Aku bekerja di mini market dan mendapatkan gaji."

"Mini market mana?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak tanpa melunturkan senyuman di wajahnya, tidak gentar sama sekali dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang selalu saja menatapnya seperti itu. "Di ... di ujung jalan yang dekat perempatan itu."

"Di sana tidak ada mini market. Dan tidak ada mini market yang menggaji karyawan paruh waktu langsung setelah sehari bekerja," Jelas Chanyeol, matanya memicing dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau bohong."

Baekhyun berusaha menjawab dan mencari alasan, tapi dia hanya mengeluarkan suara gagap yang tidak jelas. Apalagi saat Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekatinya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengambil milik orang lain, Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan jangan melibatkanku dalam masalah."

Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali sambil membalas tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerut takut saat Chanyeol menatap marah padanya. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya dan meraih lengan Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu menepisnya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa takut.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku salah! Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku berusaha mencari pekerjaan tapi sulit sekali, Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terus meracau minta maaf, Chanyeol memunggunginya dan meninggalkannya, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun mulai menangis, ia tidak mau jika harus pergi dari Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin sendirian lagi. " _Please_ jangan usir aku. Bahasa koreaku belum begitu lancar dan aku tidak punya rumah. Tolong jangan usir aku. Aku benar-benar akan mencari pekerjaan dan tidak akan merepotkanmu!"

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan jaket yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya, wajahnya masih saja keras dan terlihat begitu marah sama seperti sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun benar-benar takut karena semarah dan sekesal apapun Chanyeol padanya, ia belum pernah bersikap seperti ini pada Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun ditarik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol sambil menangis, ia sadar ia tidak pantas untuk merengek atau memohon pada Chanyeol. "Tunjukkan di mana kau mengambil barang-barang itu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk takut-takut dan memberitahu Chanyeol toko di mana ia mencuri beberapa makanan. Mereka pergi ke sana. Chanyeol berbicara dengan kasir di toko itu, meminta maaf atas namanya dan membayar tagihan semua barang yang ia curi.

Chanyeol meninggalkannya di sana dengan menaiki motornya. Baekhyun menangis sepanjang perjalanan. Ini hampir tengah malam dan suhu sangat dingin di luar ruangan.

Ia berniat bertahan tanpa kembali ke rumah Chanyeol, namun tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa kompromi dengan dinginnya suhu malam ini. Baekhyun tahu ia sudah kehilangan muka di hadapan Chanyeol dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, namun ia harus lebih tebal muka karena hanyalah itu satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa bertahan hidup.

Harga diri? Ia sudah kehilangan itu saat ia mengemis untuk tidak dibunuh dan menjadi parasit untuk orang lain.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun kembali ke _flat_ Chanyeol, masuk dengan sendirinya karena ia sudah tahu sandi _flat_ itu. Ia menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa dengan rokok di antara jarinya.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, meremas jarinya sendiri dan mencoba merangkai kalimat yang sekiranya pantas ia ucapkan setelah kembali bahkan telah mengusirnya.

"Chanyeol, maaf aku kembali." Itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun setelah sekian menit hanya berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia telah merangkai kata apa yang pantas untuk ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menyadari bahwa yang pantas ia lakukan hanyalah diam.

"Satu-satunya aku menampungmu di sini hanya karena kau cantik, dan aku bisa memakaimu. Jadi jangan banyak tingkah."

Chanyeol memang bermulut pedas, selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan rendah, memperlakukannya seperti seseorang yang tak berguna. Tapi mendengar kalimat Chanyeol kali ini, Baekhyun benar-benar berdarah.

Tapi ia berusaha untuk tuli, berusaha untuk buta, berusaha untuk mati rasa dan selalu menempel pada Chanyeol.

Karena lelaki itulah penolongnya, yang memungutnya di kala semua orang membuangnya.

Karena dibuang beberapa kali itu rasanya sungguh menyesakkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekat dan membuka pahamu, seperti yang seharusnya kaulakukan?"

 _ **To Be Continued ...**_

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan chapter 3 nya..

Update bareng Brida Wu si _Queen Bokev_... Sabar ya dia update-nya ntar maleman. ;)

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca dan memberi dukungan untuk ff ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih.

 _ **Chapter 4-nya kapan?**_


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm a Sinner, You're Liar

**Title : Hell's Hot for Some Reason**

 _A Fanfiction by_ **CussonsBaekby**

CHANBAEK

 _ **Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy! Mature content!**_

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

 **Chapter 4** – _**I'm a sinner, You're Liar**_

"… _ **Memangnya aku memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir kau benar-benar berubah menjadi baik, Chanyeol. Ternyata ada alasan di balik itu." Kalimat Jongin sama sekali tidak mengusik Chanyeol. Ia tetap menikmati alkohol yang dipesannya tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. "Tapi apa kau tidak takut jika terus menerus menyembunyikan Baekhyun di rumahmu?"

Mendengar kata Baekhyun dalam kalimat Jongin, secara refleks Chanyeol mendongak menatap teman yang duduk berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Membicarakan tentang semua kebusukan Chanyeol, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak peduli karena memang benar begitu kenyataannya, tetapi saat disangkutpautkan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol rasa ia agak menjadi agak sensitif. Jangan tanyakan alasannya karena ia sendiri pun bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Memangnya aku bersama Baekhyun atau tidak, itu menjadi urusanmu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Jongin mendengus. Jongin merasakan perubahan pada Chanyeol sejak Baekhyun tinggal bersama lelaki itu, namun ia hanya diam karena jika ia mengatakannya, Chanyeol dengan keras akan menyangkal hal itu.

"Lihat, kau menjadi lebih emosional sejak Baekhyun bersamamu." Chanyeol terlihat tidak setuju dengan kalimat Jongin, seperti perkiraannya. "Tapi daripada menyembunyikannya, bukankah lebih baik kauserahkan Baekhyun ke keluarga Byun? Kau akan dapat uang banyak karena itu."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Dari cerita Baekhyun dulu, ia memang tengah dicari keluarganya untuk dibunuh, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu alasan kenapa keluarga Baekhyun sangat ingin dirinya lenyap. Chanyeol pikir itu bukanlah menjadi urusannya, maka dari itu ia sama sekali tidak bertanya walaupun ia penasaran setengah mati.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu jika Baekhyun tengah dalam pencarian keluarganya saat ini? Keluarganya sangat kaya, kawan!"

"Baekhyun keturunan keluarga Byun?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat. Entah kenapa merasa antusias dengan ini. Tidak menyangka jika orang yang beberapa minggu ini sedikit dekat dengannya adalah keturunan milyuner.

"Dia bilang padaku bahwa ia dicari keluarganya untuk dibunuh."

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. "Yang benar saja, aku bekerja di rumahnya sebagai pengganti temanku sehari, tapi gajiku seperti bekerja seminggu. Mereka sungguh kaya, Chanyeol. Untuk apa mereka membunuh cucu mereka?" ujar Jongin di tengah tawanya. Setelah tawanya berhenti, ia mendapati wajah Chanyeol mengeras dan tatapan matanya menatap gelas yang digenggamnya dengan tajam. Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Jadi Baekhyun membohongimu?"

Tiba-tiba semua berputar di kepala Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun saat memohon agar Chanyeol mau menolongnya, membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal di rumahnya, memberi anak itu sedikit makanan, juga tingkah manis dan menyebalkan Baekhyun muncul satu persatu. Chanyeol benar-benar sulit mempercayai bahwa kebohongan besar berhasil disembunyikan oleh raut polos Baekhyun selama ini.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, sebuah nomor telepon kabel muncul. Dengan ragu Chanyeol menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Selamat malam, ini dari Kepolisian Busan. Benar ini wali dari seseorang bernama Baekhyun? Pemilik nama tersebut sedang kami tahan sementara di penjara dan hanya menjawab namanya saja saat ditanya mengenai identitasnya. Bisakah Anda kemari?"

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Baekhyun meringkuk, memeluk lengannya sendiri karena suhu di ruang tahanan begitu rendah. Ia benar-benar takut, berpikir bahwa ini benar-benar akhir dari persembunyiannya. Baekhyun bingung saat polisi yang bertugas menginterogasinya bertanya mengenai nomor identitasnya. Bukannya ia pelit informasi, tapi Baekhyun memang benar-benar tidak punya identitas di Korea. Ia tidak terdaftar sebagai Warga Negara Korea. Mana sudi orang yang membuangnya repot-repot mengurus keperluan pribadinya?

Baekhyun sangat berharap Chanyeol akan menjemputnya, namun ia ragu apakah Chanyeol akan datang lagi padanya seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyeretnya keluar dari masalah. Tidak mengapa jika Baekhyun diperlakukan semaunya, asalkan Baekhyun dibiarkan hidup tenang bersama orang yang disukainya, tanpa mengingat bahwa mungkin ada banyak orang yang menginginkannya mati, ia bersedia. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya untuk hidup.

"Anda wali dari tahanan bernama Baekhyun?" pertanyaan dari salah satu petugas membuat Baekhyun tergerak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan meja petugas yang beberapa waktu lalu menginterogasinya.

Chanyeol datang lagi.

Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur karena hal itu. Hatinya yang gundah perlahan mulai kembali tenang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol dan menikmati hatinya yang berbunga karena Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi datang padanya, mengulurkan tangan dan memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali hidup dengan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun terlalu senang dan terlalu banyak bersyukur hingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan jeruji besi di mana ia di tahan. Begitu menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berada di sana, Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekat, mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku bersumpah tidak mencuri, Chanyeol!" jelas Baekhyun, ia mencengkeram erat besi di hadapannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu, memelas. Ia harus meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji. "Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak mencuri lagi!"

Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar, mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, bahwa ia hanya tengah membeli beberapa makanan namun seseorang menuduhnya mengambil sesuatu. Penjelasan Baekhyun bagaikan hilang terhembus angin. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan cara sedingin mungkin.

Aneh. Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau adalah anggota keluarga Byun." Bisikan Chanyeol membuat kelopak mata Baekhyun melebar. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat. Ini lebih menakutkan dari saat ia dituduh mencuri, seratus kali lebih dari itu. Chanyeol sudah mengetahui dari mana ia berasal dari orang lain, bukan dari mulutnya sendiri. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Chanyeol akan melihat masalahnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, ia bisa saja salah paham. "Selama ini kau membodohiku, huh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali hingga pusing rasanya, melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan kecewa membuat Baekhyun merasa takut sekaligus merasa bersalah. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia mencoba berbicara namun suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Seharusnya ia berkata jujur pada Chanyeol mengenai dirinya, menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada yang ia tutupi lagi, agar Chanyeol tidak marah padanya. Agar Chanyeol tidak kecewa padanya.

Namun semua sudah terjadi.

"Dan sial! Kau enam belas tahun, Baekhyun! Aku menyetubuhi bocah berumur enam belas!" Suara berat yang biasanya membuat Baekhyun tenang, kini membuatnya bergetar takut. Baekhyun mencoba meraih lengan Chanyeol namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menepisnya, memandang Baekhyun seolah ia benar-benar sampah yang tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk dilihat.

"Chanyeol! Ma-maaf aku tidak memberitahumu bahwa keluargaku adalah Byun. Aku memang anak buangan Keluarga Byun." Baekhyun bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan. Bicaranya gagap, sesenggukan. Ia berusaha meraih lengan Chanyeol lagi, walaupun lelaki itu menolaknya, Baekhyun tetap meraihnya, lagi dan lagi. "Aku tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu!"

Baekhyun frustasi, di mana lagi dia akan menyembunyikan diri dari keluarga yang berniat membunuh anak haram mereka. Kemana ia harus pergi sedangkan yang ia harapkan hanyalah Chanyeol?

Lebih menakutkan lagi, Chanyeol yang sudah tidak menaruh kepercayaan lagi padanya.

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh darinya dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan polisi yang berjaga lalu pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja menangis. Entah bagaimana Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun diperbolehkan keluar dari sini tanpa keterangan jelas karena ia tidak punya identitas di Korea. Ketika keluar dari kantor polisi, mata Baekhyun berpendar mencari lelaki yang beberapa minggu ini mengisi harinya, membuat hidupnya menghangat dengan sikap perhatiannya yang diam-diam.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat punggung Chanyeol. Ketika melihat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun tersenyum. Apakah Chanyeol akan bersedia menolongnya lagi?

Senyum Baekhyun benar-benar melebar saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat padanya. Ketika sudah saling berhadapan, Baekhyun berjinjit lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol, ia menumpukan badannya pada lelaki tinggi itu, menghirup aroma Chanyeol dalam-dalam, Baekhyun sangat ingin melakukan ini sejak beberapa waktu lalu, saat ia sendirian, saat ia ketakutan, aroma inilah yang dirindukannya.

"Chanyeol, walaupun aku hanya bocah enam belas tahun, perasaan cintaku padamu ini sungguh-sungguh ada. Benar-benar nyata." Baekhyun memulai, benafas di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak apa saat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membalas pelukannya, tak apa. "Aku hanya mencintai beberapa hal di dunia ini. Orang tuaku, yang bahkan belum pernah kulihat, perawatku dan Paman Park yang kusayangi, dan dirimu. Hanya dirimu."

Selama enam belas hidup Baekhyun, baru pernah ia dapat merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Begitu cerah saat melihat senyum seseorang, begitu hangat saat mendengar suara seseorang, begitu berdebar saat disentuh, gelisah dan takut saat tak berada di sisi orang itu, baru pernah Baekhyun rasakan. Tidak apa jika perasaan ini tak berbalas, asal Baekhyun selalu berada di sisi Chanyeol, tidak apa.

"Aku tidak." Jawaban Chanyeol persis seperti yang Baekhyun perkirakan, ia tidak lagi terkejut, karena Chanyeol memanglah begitu. Baekhyun terkekeh dalam pelukannya, sama sekali tidak melepas pelukan itu padahal ia sudah merasakan pegal di kakinya karena terlalu lama berjinjit.

"Tidak masalah. Memangnya aku memintamu untuk membalasku?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat tentang Chanyeol yang marah karena kebohongannya. Ia melepas pelukan itu dan menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dingin seperti biasa. "Chanyeol, tentang keluargaku – "

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah mobil mendekat ke arahnya, segerombol orang keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Orang-orang tinggi tegap dengan setelan kemeja dan jas formal. Itu jelas orang suruhan keluarganya. Atensi Baekhyun kembali kepada Chanyeol yang menatap ke arah jalan, berbalik meninggalkannya. Mata Baekhyun melebar, apa Chanyeol berniat meninggalkannya? Tidak, tidak boleh begitu!

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berlari meraih Chanyeol, namun dua lelaki bertubuh kekar itu menahan kedua lengan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol, berpegangan seerat mungkin. Ia tidak ingin lepas dari Chanyeol, ia tidak mau melepas genggaman Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mau. "Tolong aku! Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu! Janji – "

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat Chanyeol sendiri yang dengan kukuh melepaskan cengkeraman Baekhyun pada lengannya. Baekhyun tertegun. Ia bisa mendengar retakan dalam hatinya sendiri. Ia tatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu, apa dia begitu merepotkan hingga Chanyeol sampai hati melakukan itu? Apa, dia sebegitu tidak berharganya? Apa Chanyeol begitu tidak menyukai keberadaannya?

Bahkan, hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama, pelukan di kala dingin, ciuman pengantar tidur dan ucapan selamat pagi mereka selama itu, sama sekali tidak membangun perasaan apapun di hati Chanyeol, walaupun hanya perasaan iba?

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Perasaan tidak diinginkan itu kembali hadir. Keberadaannya di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang menghendaki, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun.

"Kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing, Byun Baekhyun."

Melihat punggung Chanyeol yang kian menjauh, kaki Baekhyun melemas. ia tidak bisa melawan saat orang-orang suruhan keluarganya menyeretnya untuk masuk ke mobil, entah membawanya ke mana.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah, bukankah lebih baik untuk mati saja?

Orang-orang ini akan membunuhnya, kan?

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

 **Side story**

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah cepatnya, menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan setelah jas kasual berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan napasnya yang terengah, ia berusaha mengenali orang di hadapannya dan jawabannya adalah nol, ia tidak mengenali lelaki ini. "Siapa?"

"Jadi ini yang selama ini membantu bocah itu bersembunyi." Ucapan lelaki ini membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa orang ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Jadi benar, Baekhyun benar-benar seorang keluarga konglomerat, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa dibodohi. "Dengan apa bocah itu membayarmu, huh?"

Entah mengapa mendengar nada suara lelaki di depannya yang terdengar merendahkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak terima. "Dia bukan bocah."

"Memang harus kupanggil apalagi bocah enam belas tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidup?"

"Enam belas?" lelaki itu tertawa karena keterkejutan Chanyeol.

Jika benar Baekhyun masih enam belas, berarti semua yang Baekhyun lakukan bersamanya, minum bersama, bahkan tidur bersama adalah tindakan illegal. Hah, bahkan Chanyeol tidak peduli jika seluruh hidupnya keluar dari aturan, tapi hatinya terasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa ada seorang bocah yang datang ke hidupnya, mengatakan hal-hal yang menyedihkan dan membuatnya merasa iba, lalu memanfaatkannya. Berani-beraninya!

"Jangan menyembunyikannya lagi. Tidak ada untungnya bagimu, aku akan mengirimnya sekolah ke luar negeri. Kau akan mendapatkan uang jika membiarkannya pergi bersama keluarganya." Lelaki itu tidak mempedulikan keterdiaman Chanyeol, "Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya, masuk ke dalam kantor polisi dan menemui Baekhyun.

Ingin melihat bangsat kecil yang berani mengelabuhinya.

 **Bersambung…**

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Hai, _manisku!_

Terima kasih untuk feedback kalian untuk ff ini, aku sangat menghargainya dan senang atas respon kalian.

Jadwalnya update bareng mbak **Brida** yang baik hati dan _most mesum_ , tapi sedikit terlambat karena hal ini dan hal itu..

Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya ini, tapi aku potong biar TBC nya pas. Jadi bakal aku psot beberapa hari lagi.

See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5 - You are, You were

**Title : Hell's Hot for Some Reason**

 _A Fanfiction by_ **CussonsBaekby**

CHANBAEK

 **Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy! Mature content!**

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

 **Chapter** **5** – **You are, You were**

 **"** **... Mulai sekarang kau bukan seorang Byun lagi."**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ternyata benar kau masih hidup." Baekhyun menatap dengan penuh benci seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dari yang ia cermati, lelaki yang tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapannya ini adalah Byun Haekyung, pamannya yang jahat. Seseorang yang 'memonopoli' Baekhyun setelah kakeknya. Baekhyun dengar dari Paman Leeteuk, kakeknya sudah mati dan pamannyalah yang mengambil alih kepemimpinannya. Awal mendengar berita itu, Baekhyun sempat berharap, berpikir bahwa mungkin sang paman berbaik hati menerimanya, atau paling tidak membebaskannya dari pengasingan yang ia alami. Hidup di antara orang yang berbeda denganmu adalah hal yang sulit, Baekhyun dibiarkan hidup dengan perasaan asing menyiksa seumur hidupnya.

Tubuh dan perasaan Baekhyun sudah lelah, ingin segera tidur, mungkin lebih baik tidak perlu lagi untuk terbangun. Ia tengah berlutut, dipaksa, dengan kedua tangan yang diikat. "Matamu... sangat mirip dengan ayahmu, bocah."

Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rupa orang tuanya. Pengasuhnya pernah mengatakan bahwa dulu ia tinggal bersama orang tuanya, sebelum keluarga ayahnya memisahkan orang tuanya, mengasingkan dirinya. Mereka bilang keluarga mereka sangat berpengaruh, keberadaan anak kotor seperti Baekhyun akan menghambat bisnis mereka, maka dari itu mereka menyingkirkannya.

"Brengsek itu ada benarnya juga tidak membunuhmu. Wajahmu lumayan, kenapa aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau berguna juga, ya?" Ia bersuara lagi, membuat Baekhyun muak. Si brengsek yang pamannya maksud mungkin adalah Paman Park, karena dialah yang diberi titah untuk membunuh Baekhyun saat di New Zealand, tapi Baekhyun memohon pada Paman Park untuk melepaskannya. Bagaimana keadaan Paman Park sekarang?

"Orang yang berani membantah perintahku pantas untuk mati," ucap Byun Haekyung lalu tertawa dengan keras, terdengar begitu menjijikan di telinga Baekhyun. Perasaan Baekhyun kian menyusut saat menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat orang mati karena ulahnya. Paman Park dibunuh karena melepasnya. Seharusnya ia tidak meminta Paman Park untuk membiarkannya hidup, dari awal memang takdirnya adalah untuk mati, ia hiduppun tidak ada yang menginginkan.

Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh saat mengingat betapa baiknya Paman Leeteuk memperlakukannya, menyayanginya seperti keluarganya sendiri. Sekarang bahkan orang tersayangnya pun juga dilenyapkan oleh iblis ini?

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan perasaan berat, bahkan sebelum membuka mata. Tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak terikat, ia bisa menggerakkannya. Baekhyun membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat asing lagi, tidak ada tempat yang tidak menjadi asing baginya.

Apa ia tidak dibunuh? Bukankah tujuan mereka adalah membunuh noda dalam keluarga mereka? Bukankah itu yang seharusnya mereka lakukan begitu menemukan Baekhyun? Lantas kenapa ia berada dalam gulungan selimut tebal alih-alih tercekik dalam lingkaran tali tambang?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat Chanyeol lagi, tiba-tiba merindukannya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati mengganggu tidur Chanyeol di jam seperti ini, Baekhyun selalu menyukai ekspresinya yang kesal karena membuat Chanyeol mengakhiri tidur nyenyaknya. Chanyeol tidak suka jika Baekhyun mengganggunya.

 _Aku memang pengganggu, maka dari itu dia mengusirku._

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun mendapati seorang lelaki menutup pintu ruangan ini lalu menghadappadanya, berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak terlihat menyeramkan tapi Baekhyun merasa sangat takut, orang asing itu menakutkan. Selalu menakutkan. Baekhyun terdiam, seolah-olah tidak merasa gugup padahal takut setengah mati, ia harus selalu waspada pada siapapun, apapun, karena semua hal mengerikan bisa saja terjadi tanpa diprediksi.

"Ternyata benar kau memang manis." Itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan lelaki tinggi itu saat sudah berada di dekat Baekhyun, sedikit menunduk ke arahnya dan membuat Baekhyun secara refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun semakin takut sekaligus penasaran dengan sosoknya.

Baekhyun mendongak sedikit, mendapati mata lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tenang. Tulang hidungnya tinggi, alisnya juga tebal. Dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang selalu saja menunjukkan wajah masamnya pada Baekhyun, orang ini tersenyum padanya bahkan saat pertama Baekhyun menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol muncul dalam kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengingat saat di mana Chanyeol melaranguntuk memanggilnya paman dan menyuruhnya memanggil dengan nama aslinya, Chanyeol. Apa orang ini akan membuangnya juga jika ia melakukan itu padanya?

"Aku baru enam belas."

Sehun tertawa mendengar cicitan Baekhyun yang terdengar ragu, dia tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, tampak geli dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Sehun tampak tampan saat tertawa seperti itu, matanya menyipit dan itu terlihat sangat terang. Mendengar suara tawanya, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit rileks. Ketakutannya berkurang walaupun hanya sedikit.

Tawa itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit berharap, akankah takdirnya kali ini akan menjadi lebih baik?

 _Ngomong-ngomong, aku berada di mana? Kenapa aku berada di sini dan siapa si Sehun ini_?

Semua terlalu tiba-tiba hingga Baekhyun tidak sempat berpikir sampai ke arah sana. Sehun, dia siapa? Apa dia keluarga Baekhyun yang lain?Apa dia jahat seperti yang lain?

"Enam belas? Hmm bagus, aku memang suka darah muda."

"Darah... muda?"

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang remaja yang tengah berada dalam masa puber. Pengetahuannya masihlah minim dan itu sangat terlihat bodoh untuknya. Mendengar kata darah muda, pikiran Baekhyun langsung dipenuhi dengan bayangan darah, pisau, pistol atau apapun yang bisa membunuhnya.

Perasaan takut itu kembali merayap, Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan waspada. Ada yang berbeda dengan tatapannya. Tiba-tiba dia meraih rahang Baekhyun dan sebelum ia sempat menghindar, bibirSehun melahap bibirnya. Baekhyun memberontak dengan keras namun tubuh Sehun yang jauh lebih besar darinya dengan mudah mampu menahannya.

Mata berbinar itu, senyum manis yang menenangkan itu, ternyata hanya sebuah topeng untuk kebejatannya. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa takdir buruk benar-benar melingkupinya, bahkan mungkin sejak ia muncul di dunia ini.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mulai hari ini, ia tidak lagi menjadi seorang manusia. Terlambat menyadari bahwa mungkin mati adalah hal yang lebih baik daripada menjadi boneka wayang seumur hidupnya.

 _Tangan yang terjulur padaku itu, bukannya menarikku dari kubangan luka, alih-alih mendorongku hingga ke dasarnya._

 **e)(o**

"Sepertinya Anda terlalu bersemangat dalam aktivitas malam Anda." Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara berat nan serak yang terdengar begitu berwibawa. Hal itu mendorongnya untuk membuka matanya yang terasa seperti lem, sangat sulit untuk terbuka.

Terdengar suara tawa yang menggema di seluruh ruangan, kali ini Baekhyun mengenali suara ini, suara menakutkan yang entah berapa hari ini berdengung di telinganya hingga ia merasa muak. Ia ingin tuli, atau buta, atau mati rasa sekalian agar ia tak perlu merasakan penderitaan ini.

"Mumpung masih muda, Dokter Kim. Lagipula menyenangkan bisa bermain dengan bocah manis ini." Suara itu terdengar menjijikan. Keinginan Baekhyun untuk membuka mata sirna, ia ingin tidur selamanya, tidak lagi ingin terbangun dan merasakan penderitaan yang bertubi-tubi datang padanya.

"Maaf Tuan Sehun. Tapi kondisi kesehatan anak ini sudah sangat melemah. Jika dipaksakan akan - "

"Anak perempuanmu cantik juga ya, Dokter Kim." Nasehat Dokter Kim terputus oleh kalimat yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pembahasan mereka kali ini. "Apa kau berniat menukarkannya dengan bocah ini, untuk tinggal bersamaku?"

Sehun tertawa lagi saat melihat dokter paruh baya yang berani menasehatinya itu berlutut padanya. Memasang wajah memelas dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan.

"Aku mohon jangan sentuh anakku, Tuan Sehun. Aku janji akan mengabdi padamu!"

"Maka dari itu," bisik Sehun, ia menarik rambut yang mulai memutih itu hingga Dokter Kim mendongak, memandang ke arahnya yang menatap remeh pada lelaki paruh baya itu, "lakukan saja yang menjadi tugasmu dan jangan banyak bicara, brengsek!"

Dokter Kim mengangguk patuh, Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya pada rambut lelaki paruh baya itu dengan sedikit dorongan. "Obati luka yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun. Kuharap saat aku kembali ke sini, kau sudah selesai."

Dokter itu buru-buru bangkit dan mengambil alat kerjanya, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang di mana Baekhyun terbaring lemah. Ia menghela napas lega saat mendapati Sehun telah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Apa dia memang selalu seperti itu?" Suara serak Baekhyun terdengar, lirih dan begitu lemah. Dokter kim yang tengah memberi antiseptik pada lengan Baekhyun pun menghentikan gerakannya, beralih menatap wajah bocah enam belas tahun yang bernasib sangat buruk. Terkurung dalam sangkar manusia berhati iblis. "Dia selalu memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu?"

"Lebih baik jangan membicarakannya jika kau ingin selamat." Jawaban dokter itu tidak membuat Baekhyun tenang, malah menambah risau di hatinya.

"Tolong selamatkan aku, Paman. Aku benar-benar takut di sini. Aku takut dengannya. Aku takut, aku sakit," racau Baekhyun. Ia meraih telapak tangan yang sudah mulai mengeriput itu dengan lembut. Dokter itu menatapnya penuh rasa iba.

Dokter Kim tidak kuasa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang penuh luka dan air mata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya menutup luka di tangan Baekhyun dalam keheningan. Baekhyun terus saja memohon padanya dan itu membuatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah menepis tangan Baekhyun, Dokter Kim meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah besar-besar.

Baekhyun putus asa. Ia menangis dengan keras hingga merasa sangat sakit karena seluruh wajahnya penuh luka. Namun ia tidak peduli, hatinya terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah penerima derita di dunia ini.

Ia tidak bisa lagi mengingat ini hari apa, apalagi tanggal berapa. Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia terkurung di sini dan dipaksa melayani nafsu bejat lelaki brengsek yang awalnya tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sekarang melihat wajah Sehun saja ia sudah merasa sangat takut, ia masih saja terheran bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa menjadi sangat kejam seperti itu. Ia kira, sikap dingin dan ketidakpedulian Chanyeol padanya adalah hal yang terjahat, ternyata ada yang beribu kali lebih buruk dari itu.

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun memar karena terlalu banyak berontak, wajahnya babak belur karena terlalu sering ditampar. Ia hanyalah bocah yang belum mengenal betapa kerasnya dunia ini berjalan dan berputar, Baekhyun hanya ingin berhenti dan berhenti. Ia ingin berhenti bernapas, ia ingin mati. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk hidup bagi Baekhyun, tidak ada lagi hal yang pantas ia perjuangkan.

Baekhyun berusaha bangun untuk duduk, ia meringis saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit, ia kembali menangis. Saat ia sudah berhasil duduk di pinggir ranjang, Baekhyun terkejut saat sebuah suara nyaring benda terjatuh terdengar. Kilap benda yang terjatuh di lantai itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Sebuah pisau kecil, mungkin itu milik Dokter Kim yang tidak sengaja tertinggal karena lelaki paruh baya itu keluar dari ruangan ini dengan terburu-buru. Baekhyun membungkuk untuk meraihnya, apa Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk keluar dari penderitannya kini?

Dengan tersenyum Baekhyun menggoreskan mata pisau itu ke pergelangan tangannya.

 **e)(o**

Sehun mengamuk, semua penjaga yang bertugas di depan kamar Baekhyun babak belur karena ulahnya. Itu terjadi sejak Sehun masuk ke ruangan di mana Baekhyun dikurung, lelaki itu menemukan tubuh mungil itu tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Sehun secara refleks berteriak meminta bantuan dan memberi titah untuk memanggil ambulans.

"Dia tidak punya kartu identitas, Tuan. Akan menjadi masalah untuk kita jika –"

"Cepat bawa Dokter Kim keparat itu sekarang sebelum kau menggantikan bocah itu untuk mati!" desis Sehun pada salah satu bawahannya itu. Dengan cekatan ia merobek kemeja yang dipakainya dan melilitkannya pada lengan Baekhyun. Ketika melihat luka Baekhyun, Sehun dibuat terkekeh. Anak ini bukannya menggores pergelangan tangannya, alih-alih melukai lengan bagian bawahnya.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa lega, tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ia tidak bernapas dengan benar. Setidaknya bocah ini tidak akan mati karena pembuluh darahnya terpotong.

Dokter Kim datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh saat Sehun telah membaringkan Baekhyun ke ranjang. Tidak menyangka bocah yang beberapa waktu lalu memohon pertolongan kepadanya itu tengah terbaring lemah dengan keadaan yang lebih buruk dati sebelumnya.

Dokter itu dengan cekatan meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menangani luka itu. Lukanya cukup dalam hingga ia harus menjahit luka tersebut. Lelaki paruh baya itu berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sehun dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Apa saya perlu memberinya obat bius dengan dosis lebih, Tuan?" tanya Dokter Kim dengan ragu. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Baekhyun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Dokter itu. "Mungkin dia akan sedikit histeris saat terbangun nanti."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit, masih belum mengerti maksud yang dikatakan sang dokter. "Mengapa begitu?"

"Baekhyun terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua ini. Mungkin jiwanya akan terganggu jika terus menerus tertekan seperti ini." Dokter itu melirik takut-takut ke arah Sehun saat menyadari perkataannya yang mungkin menyinggung Sehun, karena memang orang itulah tersangka utama dari masalah ini. Orang dewasa saja bisa saja sakit jiwa jika diperlakukan sedemikian bejatnya, apalagi bocah enam belas tahun yang bahkan belum lancar berbicara menggunakan bahasanya sendiri.

Namun yang didapati dokter itu dari ekspresi Sehun adalah kosong. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Waktu berjalan beberapa menit dalam keheningan, hingga suara helaan napas Sehun terdengar, dokter itu menahan napas. "Jangan tambahkan dosis biusnya. Aku butuh bicara dengannya."

 **e)(o**

Yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat pertama kali membuka mata adalah pusing yang begitu menyiksa, belum puas dengan sakit di kepala, lengannya terasa seperti terbakar sesuatu, perih bukan main. Ia sempat mendengar sedikit keributan di sekitarnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan sekeliling.

"Beritahu bos jika bocah ini sudah sadar." Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar seseorang berbicara, lalu orang lain menyahut. Namun sekali lagi ia tidak peduli. Apa ia gagal bunuh diri? Kenapa bukannya terlepas dari semua rasa sakit ini, alih-alih malah bertambah penderitaannya?

Ketika Baekhyun benar-benar membuka kelopak matanya, ia mendapati wajah orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat berada di hadapannya. Secara refleks Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya menjauh, namun nihil, ruang geraknya begitu sedikit, tubuhnya tidak merespon keinginannya dengan baik.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar, matanya bergetar ketakutan saat Sehun mendekatkan wajah padanya. Baekhyun serasa ingin mati saat merasakan ketakutan itu, ia tidak ingin merasa takut pada Sehun yang bahkan sesama manusia sepertinya, tapi hati dan pikirannya tidak begitu. Secara naluriah Baekhyun merasa takut saat berada dalam jangkauan Sehun.

Baekhyun tersentak saat tangan besar Sehun menyentuh kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, bersiap pada apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Tapi yang dilakukan lelaki tinggi itu hanya menggerakkan tangannya di kepala Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan lembut, terus seperti itu hingga Baekhyun tersadar.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan bertemu dengan pandangan Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Manis sekali. Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh dalam senyuman itu sebelum menyadari, awal pertemuan mereka juga diawali dengan senyuman manis Sehun, namun berakhir dengan seperti ini.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah Oh Baekhyun. Dua puluh satu tahun," bisik Sehun di depan wajah Baekhyun, suara rendahnya membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ia belum bisa berpikir. Semua yang dikatakan Sehun berdengung berkali-kali di telinganya. Sehun menatapnya dengan senyuman itu, senyuman palsunya. "Dan jika kau berani membunuh dirimu sendiri lagi, aku akan menghancurkan keluargamu."

Ada jeda di antara mereka, begitu kentara di antara suara derasnya hujan di luar sana. Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin tertawa saat otaknya sudah bisa mencerna ucapan Sehun. Ia ingin tertawa tapi kondisinya sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk itu. "Mereka mati pun aku tidak peduli."

Mendengar cicitan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti menolak ancamannya, Sehun kian melebarkan seringainya. "Leeteuk, Nanny, Chanyeol. Kau ingin mereka mati juga?"

Tubuh Baekhyun memberikan reaksi yang berbeda saat Sehun menyebut nama itu. Ternyata Paman Leeteuk masih hidup, ia sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Paman Leeteuk dan Nanny adalah orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati walaupun mereka bukan benar-benar keluarga sedarahnya. Dan Chanyeol, setidaknya walaupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli padanya, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia. Mereka tidak boleh menderita karena dirinya.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak perlu menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Dengan senang hati aku akan menghancurkanmu, keras dan lambat. Aku akan membuat merahnya darahmu tidak sia-sia. Aku akan menyakitimu sampai kau berharap bahwa kau tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini."

Baekhyun benar-benar bergetar takut akan ancaman itu. Mulai sekarang ia harus menjalani hidup dengan identitas barunya. Oh Baekhyun, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia akan hidup seperti boneka Tuan Oh. Gerbang neraka dunia benar-benar telah terbuka untuknya.

 **e)(o**

 **Bersambung...**

Hai! Aku ngga kelamaan update kan? Soalnya ngga ada yang nagihin, aku biasanya **nagih** , sih xD Salam sayang buat yang tersindir ya

Thanks a lot buat yang udah mau baca, aku kasih virtual kiss buat yang udah review nih, mmmch!

See you, **berapa hari lagi?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Aftertaste

Well, dari review kemarin aku banyak nemuin _reader_ yang bingung karena _chapte_ r-nya kayak _ngga_ nyambung. Tapi emang aku sengaja buat kayak gitu, _Time movement_ -nya dibuat cepat. Terus alurnya juga dibuat cepat, karena aku ngga tahan nulis yang lama alurnya, sukanya yang cepet crot gitu. So, maaf untuk yang kurang nyaman, itu di tangan kalian mau lanjut baca atau ngga, _free bro_! Ngga ada unsur pemaksaan wkk xD

Aku nulis ini juga buat _enjoy_ -an aja dan tujuanku _share_ di ffn biar kalian bisa menikmati hasil tulisanku, so, aku harap kalian juga menikmatinya..

Sekian pidatonya...

.

.

 **Title : Hell's Hot for Some Reason**

 _A Fanfiction by_ **CussonsBaekby**

CHANBAEK

 **Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy! Mature content!**

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

 **Chapter** **6 - Aftertaste**

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian**

Chanyeol yakin, benar-benar yakin bahwa yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang beberapa tahun lalu ada di kehidupannya. Senyum itu masih sangat dikenalinya, senyum manis yang selalu muncul di wajah mungil itu di semua keadaan.

Dia tersenyum saat tidur, saat terbangun, saat makan, saat Chanyeol memunggunginya, saat Chanyeol memarahinya, saat Chanyeol melayangkan ungkapan hina padanya, senyum itu selalu ada.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol tidak bisa lupa akan rasa senyum itu.

Setelah lima tahun tidak melihat sosok Baekhyun, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya terpesona pada perubahan yang ada padanya. Tubuh mungil yang dulu terlihat sangat kecil baginya, kini bertambah tinggi, dan wajah itu, semakin manis saja ketika dilihat. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka takdir mempertemukannya lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Ia pikir ia akan hidup dalam kubangan penyesalan karena telah melepas seseorang yang baru saja berhasil menelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Rupanya Tuhan memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk bertemu sosok Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol melihat senyum itu, senyum lebar di wajah manis Baekhyun. Terlihat natural dan seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk tersenyum, namun entah mengapa terlihat berbeda di mata Chanyeol. Senyum itu, tidak sampai ke binar mata Baekhyun. Mata sipit itu seolah berbisik bahwa lengkungan bibir itu hanyalah sebuah topeng tebal yang menutupi kesedihan dan penderitaannya.

Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya. Atau ia pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Ia bersikap seperti orang asing, dan itu benar-benar mengganjal di hati Chanyeol. Apakah wajar jika ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu?

Benar, Baekhyun pasti merasa marah padanya. Perpisahannya dengan Baekhyun ketika itu meninggalkan luka di hati Chanyeol, ia yakin Baekhyun merasakan lebih dari kata sakit.

Ketika Baekhyun menoleh padanya, balik menatap Chanyeol, kepedihan itu semakin terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi ia menutupinya dengan senyuman. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman, Tuan Chanyeol."

Suara itu, terdengar lebih berat dari suara Baekhyun lima tahun lalu. Tentu saja, anak itu telah mengalami pubertas dan itu berdampak besar pada pertumbuhannya. Walaupun tinggi Baekhyun hanya berbeda sedikit dari yang terakhir Chanyeol lihat, tapi kontur wajah Baekhyun terlihat agak berbeda sekarang, lebih... cantik.

"Chanyeol memang selalu sekaku itu, sayang." Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sehun saat mendengar panggilan lelaki itu pada Baekhyun. Sehun memang seorang kenalannya tapi ia tidak begitu tahu tentang lelaki itu, tapi yang jelas ia tahu adalah bahwa Sehun sudah beristri. Lalu apa hubungan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun? Kenapa memanggil nama Baekhyun semesra itu?

Baekhyun tertawa, Chanyeol menyadari betapa rindunya ia pada suara itu. "Ya, memang terlihat seperti itu. Apa istrimu tidak protes dengan kekakuanmu, Tuan park?"

"Kudengar Tuan park belum menikah," celetuk lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan apa yang orang-orang bicarakan tentangnya dan masih saja memperhatikan Baekhyun, sampai saat ia melihat tangan lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun bergerak abstrak di paha dalamnya, mata Chanyeol kian melebar saat tangan itu bergerak lebih jauh ke selangkangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bertindak.

"Ya! Apa yang salah denganmu!" teriak lelaki itu setelah menerima dorongan kuat dari Chanyeolhingga dia terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. Lelaki itu berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tanganmu, sialan. Kaupikir siapa yang kausentuh?" gertak Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang rendah, mengintimidasi. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk dengan napas yang terburu, matanya berkilat karena emosi.

Kalimat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak, ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memberi tatapan tajam pada Tuan Kim, lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Siapa? Dia?" Tuan Kim menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya, tatapannya meremehkan. "Bukankah dia anjing terlatih milik Tuan Oh? Itu memang pekerjaannya, menjilat pengusaha agar Tuan Oh bisa melebarkan sayapnya, kan? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Bahkan jika aku menyetubuhinya di sinipun kau tidak punya hak unt - "

Ucapan Tuan Kim terputus karena Chanyeol melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah pria itu. Tidak peduli bahwa lelaki itu lebih tua darinya atau dia adalah orang kaya.

Beberapa orang menariknya dan menjauhkan Chanyeol dari lelaki yang diamuknya. Chanyeol terengah, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang sampai-sampai ia sendiri kewalahan saat merasakannya. Batinnya menyusut mendengar cacian lelaki itu yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun. Ketidaktahuannya tentang Baekhyun dan pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun berputar di kepalanya, campur aduk dengan perasaan marahnya sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan datar. Begitukah Baekhyun hidup selama ini? Inikah arti tatapan kepedihan yang tersembunyi dibalik tawa dan senyum lebar itu?

Chanyeol melihat genang air di pelupuk mata Baekhyun saat lelaki itu berbicara, "Benar kata Tuan Kim, apa yang salah dengan itu? Ini bukan urusanmu, Tuan Park."

Sehun yang tutup mulut sejak keributan itu berlangsung terkekeh pelan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan kening yang mengerut.

"Wow, santai Chanyeol. Itu memang pekerjaan Baekhyun. Bukan sebuah masalah. Lebih baik kami pergi saja dari bar-mu, Park. Daripada menimbulkan kekacauan yang lebih parah lagi."

Chanyeol ingin menahan mereka untuk pergi. Ia ingin bertatap dengan Baekhyun. Ia ingin tahu semua yang terjadi setelah semua kebersamaan yang mereka lewati beberapa tahun lalu. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti sebuah barang.

Ia ingin. Tapi Chanyeol tahu ia tidak berhak untuk itu. Karena dia sendirilah yang melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun darinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pantas untuk itu.

 **e)(o**

"Kau sengaja!" teriak Baekhyun tepat setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya, lalu duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah dengan santai.

Lelaki itu jelas sedang mengabaikan dirinya, kemarahannya.

"Brengsek!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sehun berteriak. Kepalanya menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Kau bisa menjaga mulutmu atau semua yang kauperjuangkan selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia."

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa, bahkan sangat menghafal kalimat ancaman yang selalu Sehun lontarkan jika ia tidak menuruti apa kata Sehun.

Awalnya itu menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi Baekhyun, teriakan Sehun dan ancaman kematian orang-orang yang berharga bagi Baekhyun. Di masa-masa awal hidup sebagai Oh Baekhyun, hampir setiap hari Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan itu, takut sampai ia merasa gila. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ketakutan itu perlahan mengikis. Bahkan ia ragu kalau ia masih bisa merasakan rasa takut.

"Kau mempertemukanku dengan Chanyeol karena aku tidak mau melayani klienmu, kan? Demi Tuhan aku bahkan tidak mampu berdiri karena demam saat itu, bangsat!"

"Kau mulai menentangku! Kau mulai mengabaikan perintahku!"

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Sehun dengan datar sedangkan mata yang ditatap berkilat marah dan terengah karena teriakannya.

Satu menit lebih berlalu seperti itu, Baekhyun memutus kontak mata mereka, menatap dinding polos yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa jika aku sudah tak bernapas, baru kau akan mempercayaiku?" bisik Baekhyun, "Kenapa tidak kaubunuh saja aku?"

Semua neraka ini membuat Baekhyun sangat menginginkan kematian, tapi ia berpikir, ia juga akan berada di neraka juga setelah ia mati. Begitu mengenaskan.

"Aku masih memerlukanmu." Jawaban Sehun melukai hati Baekhyun. Lima tahun lebih ia bersama Sehun, menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagai hal menyenangkan dan menyedihkan, terkadang Baekhyun berpikir untuk menyerahkan seluruhnya saja pada Sehun, hati, jiwa dan raganya. Tapi ia menyadari bahwa Sehun bahkan tidak pantas untuk itu.

"Apa... Arti diriku bagimu hanya sebatas itu, Sehun. Hanya memanfaatkanku?" Kali ini Baekhyun membalas tatapan Sehun, menatap mata yang kadang kali menatapnya dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia mengharapkan sesuatu, menginginkan jawaban yang sepertinya mustahil terjadi.

"Aku mencintai istriku."

Antara sakit dan lega bercampur aduk dalam perasaan Baekhyun. Sakit karena, rasa sukanya pada Sehun tidak terbalas. Ia berharap lelaki itu sedikit punya rasa iba untuknya dan bersedia membebaskannya. Namun jelas jawabannya tidak. Sehun mencintai istrinya, Baekhyun merasa lega karena setidaknya walaupun Sehun begitu bejat, ia masih menyimpan hatinya untuk sang istri, Bae Joohyun.

Setelah memberikan senyum lemah kepada lelaki itu, Baekhyun berlalu menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tenggelam dalam kemarahannya.

 **e)(o**

Pegawai bar di tempat Chanyeol bekerja sedikit heran, tidak biasanya pemilik bar mereka datang langsung ke tempat kerja mereka. Lelaki itu lebih senang memantau usahanya dari rumahnya, atau pada siang hari di mana bar berubah menjadi kafe, namun akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sangat sering datang di waktu bar buka.

Kafe bar ini adalah satu cabang miliknya yang baru saja dibuka dan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu adalah kali pertama Chanyeol mengunjungi bar ini. Chanyeol mulai menjalani bisnis dengan pinjaman di sana-sini, dan beruntung dia bisa sukses sampai sekarang.

"Apa Sehun tidak datang?" Pertanyaan itu juga pasti terlontar setiap ia datang kepada Jongin, teman yang betah dengannya itu dengan senang hati mencalonkan dirinya untuk bekerja pada Chanyeol, sebagai bartender sekaligus _DJ_ di bar-nya. Karena memang itulah hobinya.

"Lebih baik kau mendatanginya langsung daripada bertindak seperti pengecut, Chanyeol," ujar Jongin sembari menuangkan minuman kesukaan Chanyeol, namun lelaki tinggi itu terlihat tidak berminat.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas, Jongin."

"Apa kau tidak penasaran, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berada di tangan Sehun?"

Mengenai kejadian kemarin, Jongin tahu semuanya bahkan tanpa Chanyeol memberitahunya. Semua pegawai di bar dan kafe sangat ramai membicarakannya, bagaimana bos mereka bertindak seperti pahlawan untuk seseorang yang baru pernah mengunjungi bar mereka.

Chanyeol sangat penasaran, lebih dari kata penasaran. Setahunya, saat itu Paman Baekhyun bilang akan menyekolahkan Baekhyun ke luar negeri dan mengurusi kehidupan anak itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana alurnya hingga Baekhyun berakhir di bawah kuasa Sehun kini, yang mungkin posisinya lebih rendah daripada seorang simpanan.

Ia mengenal Sehun karena selama beberapa bulan ia sempat bekerja mengawal Sehun sebagai _bodyguard_. Selama bekerja dengannya pun Chanyeol sedikit tahu mengenai mantan bosnya itu. Anak itu tumbuh dalam lingkaran kemewahan dan kekangan, alkohol dan kebebasanpergaulan. Dia satu tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol tapi kedewasaannya bisa dikatakan melebihinya.

Dan di sinilah Chanyeol, duduk resah di mobilnya sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah yang ia lakukan kini adalah sebuah hal yang benar. Setelah memantapkan tekadnya, akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menemui penjaga yang berjaga di depan rumah besar Sehun. Chanyeol mengenalnya, itu teman seakademi pelatihannya dahulu.

"Apa mungkin kau tahu tentang seseorang bernama Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Penjaga itu merubah ekspresi wajahnya saat mendengar nama itu dan Chanyeol menyadarinya. "Apa dia berada di sini?"

Penjaga itu menarik Chanyeol dari sana sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Sembari menengok keadaan sekitarnya, lelaki itu mengajak Chanyeol masuk ke mobil milik Chanyeol. Setelah mereka duduk dan memastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka, penjaga itu memusatkan atensinya pada Chanyeol lagi.

"Dengar, bung. Jangan menyebut nama Baekhyun di sini. Nyonya Oh terlalu sensitif dengan nama itu." Lelaki itu mulai menjelaskan. "Dia, semacam... Peliharaan Tuan Oh."

Lagi-lagi jantung Chanyeol berdenyut mengetahui fakta lain dari keadaan Baekhyun. Beberapa waktu lalu, Baekhyun dikatakan sebagai anjing, kali ini sebagai peliharaan. Sebenarnya, kehidupan macam apa yang membuat Baekhyun terperangkap dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menjadi peliharaan Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, dari yang kutahu, Sehun menukar banyak dolar miliknya untuk memiliki Baekhyun." Penjelasan dari temannya itu cukup memberi bayangan seperti apa kehidupan Baekhyun selama ini. Keputusannya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun pada keluarganya jelas sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Aku butuh bicara dengan Baekhyun. Bisakah kauberitahu aku dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" pinta Chanyeol, ia mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah memasang wajah memelas kepada rekan seperjuangannya itu. Namun ia tidak peduli. Chanyeol benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan memastikan sendiri keadaannya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, lelaki itu menghela napas kasar dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Aku melakukan ini karena kau pernah sekali menolongku. Tapi jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu darimana kau menerima alamat ini, okay?"

 **e)(o**

"Kenapa kau membunyikan bel pada rumahmu send –" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia tidak mendapati Sehun di depan pintu apartemennya, melainkan seorang lelaki yang pernah dicintainya, disayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Park Chanyeol.

Sosok yang beberapa hari ini berputar-putar di kepalanya berada di sana, di hadapannya. Baekhyun. Berpenampilan berantakan, tubuh yang hanya berbalut bathrobe dengan rambut acak-acakan. Dia bertelanjang kaki. Mendongak padanya dengan binar mata yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanpa disadari, hati Chanyeol menghangat bahkan hanya dengan menatap mata itu .

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Haruskah dia langsung menutup pintu apartemennya dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi? Lagipula, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berada di sini? Hanya Sehun dan orang-orangnyalah yang tahu di mana dia disembunyikan.

"Tuan Park?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengoreksi, seperti saat hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya dengan namanya.

Sebelum semua menjadi rumit, Baekhyun melongok ke sekitar dan memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Baekhyun berniat menutup pintu apartemennya namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menghalanginya dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun masuk, lalu suara pintu terkunci secara otomatis terdengar.

Napas Chanyeol terhembus mengenai wajah Baekhyun, mengindikasikan seberapa dekat posisi mereka. Baekhyun menolak untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol, ia hanya memperhatikan dada lelaki tinggi itu. Beberapa tahun lalu, pelukan Chanyeol adalah tempat kesukaannya, kehangatan favoritnya. Bisakah itu terjadi lagi saat ini? Baekhyun terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku bingung dengan semua ini, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memulai, setelah beberapa hari ini hatinya merasa gundah dan tidak tenang karena keberadaan Baekhyun di pikirannya benar-benar mengusik, kini ia sedikit merasa lega karena Baekhyun sudah berada di hadapannya, dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, mungkin. Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, mengintruksikan padanya untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Mengapa keadaanmu sekarang - "

"Apa?" Baekhyun berbisik, ia menjauhkan jemari Chanyeol yang masih menyentuh dagunya. "Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Aku menjauh darimu, pergi dari kehidupanmu? Aku tidak menyangka kau tega membuangku, Chanyeol. Aku masih belum mengerti mengapa kau menyerahkanku pada orang yang menginginkan kematianku."

Chanyeol mengernyit, bingung atas semua tuduhan Baekhyun. Semua yang terjadi benar-benar berbeda dari yang ia kira, ia pikir Baekhyun sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya, bukan seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menyerahkanmu pada pamanmu karena dia bilang ingin menyekolahkanmu ke Inggris. Dan apa maksud dari orang ingin kau mati?"

Selama ini mereka hidup dalam kesalahpahaman dan rasa bersalah. Itu adalah masalahnya.

Chanyeol pikir dengan melepas Baekhyun, bocah enam belas tahun yang telah ia rusak, itu akan menjadikan masa depan Baekhyun menjadi jauh lebih baik daripada harus tinggal dengan berandal sepertinya. Ia tidak menginginkan penderitaan anak itu.

"Bohong!" teriak Baekhyun, matanya berkaca karena rasa kecewa. Ia tatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh benci. "Aku sudah bilang jika keluargaku berniat melenyapkanku! Tapi kau tidak pernah percaya. Kau selalu mengabaikanku!"

Chanyeol terdiam, karena memang ucapan Baekhyun benar adanya. Dahulu, ia sungguh-sungguh marah karena ia pikir Baekhyun membohonginya. Ia pikir keluarga Baekhyun adalah keluarga terpandang dan bermoral, hingga adalah suatu ketidakmungkinan jika mereka ingin melenyapkan garis keturunan mereka.

Ia marah karena terjatuh pada orang yang berani membohonginya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau rusak sepertiku, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau hidup di lingkungan yang lebih tidak tahu jika dengan melepasmu, kau akan menderita seperti ini." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Satu beban di hatinya terlepas, ia pikir Chanyeol melepasnya karena lelaki itu begitu tidak menyukai keberadaannya di sisi Chanyeol. Namun apapun alasan lelaki itu melepasnya, kini inilah tempat berakhirnya. Inilah garis takdirnya.

"Sekarang aku adalah Oh Baekhyun. Lebih baik kita bersikap seperti tidak saling mengenal, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat. Berat rasanya untuk tidak merengkuh Chanyeol yang keberadaannya sudah berada di depan mata. Ia ingin memeluk lelaki itu, ingin mengadu betapa berat ia menjalani hidup selama ini, ingin menunjukkan semua luka yang ia dapat lima tahun terakhir, ia ingin, tapi tidak bisa, tidak boleh.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, ia berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana namun lelaki itu menarik tangannya. Membuat Baekhyun kembali berhadapan dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh, tapi ia merindukan tatapan Chanyeol, maka dari itu Baekhyun menatapnya. Mungkin setelah ini, kesempatannya untuk bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuang pandangannya dari Chanyeol, menghindari tatapan lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba perasaan malu menghinggapi dirinya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol memandang dirinya dengan pandangan jijik? Bagaimana jika lelaki itu kian menghindar darinya?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar, betapa lancang dirinya mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan menolongnya seperti lima tahun lalu, mengulurkan tangan padanya saat ia tenggelam dalam kesulitan. Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri seperti orang gila. Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Aku bekerja pada Sehun. Aku melayaninya dan menuruti perintahnya. Apa itu memberikanmu sedikit gambaran?" senyum Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Chanyeol tertegun, kata anjing dan peliharaan yang tersemat saat menyebut nama Baekhyun terngiang di telinganya. Apa Baekhyun adalah seorang pelacur seorang Oh?

Ternyata perasaan mengganjal dan menyakitkan saat melepas Baekhyun bukan hanya karena rasa bersalah, tapi karena firasat buruknya mengenai Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyerahkannya pada keluarganya.

Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menangis sembari menatap Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum begitu menyakitkan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya kaku, ia pikir lima tahun cukup untuk melupakan semua perasaan istmewanya untuk Chanyeol, tapi ternyata perasaan itu selalu tumbuh karena ia begitu merindukan Chanyeol, rindu itu memupuk perasaannya hingga kini rasa itu meluap.

"Baekhyun." Panggilan Chanyeol terdengar begitu indah telinga Baekhyun. Jika dahulu ia hanya seorang bocah berumur enam belas tahun yang mudah dimanipulasi, kini ia berbeda. Semua tamparan, pukulan, hujatan juga semua hal yang dilaluinya begitu pekat hingga ia begitu merindukan seseorang yang benar-benar memperlakukanya sebagai manusia. "Baekhyun. Maafkan aku… Maaf, maaf."

Chanyeol terisak, begitu menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mengalami begitu banyak penderitaan karena dirinya, karena ia tidak mempercayai bocah enam belas tahun yang memohon pertolongan padanya. Kini bocah itu sudah dewasa dan kuat karena kesulitan yang dilaluinya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak sanggup melihat air mata Chanyeol. Benar ia marah dengan Chanyeol, benar bahwa ia kecewa setengah mati pada pria itu. Namun semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman dan sudah terlanjur terjadi. Buat apa menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi? Itu hanya akan mempersulit jalan di masa depan.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, Chanyeol." Dengan berat hati Baekhyun berbalik, meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam isak tangis penyesalan yang dirasakannya. .

 **Bersambung**

Sakit ngga matanya liat pen-name ku di beranda ffn? xD

Chapter 7 kapan?


	7. Chapter 7 - Back

**Title : Hell's Hot for Some Reason**

 _A Fanfiction by_ **CussonsBaekby**

CHANBAEK

 **Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy! Mature content!**

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

 ** _ **Chapter**_** ** _ **7**_** ** _ **–**_** __ _ **Back**_

 ** _..._** _"Aku ingin melindungimu dengan seluruh hidupku."_

 **.**

 **()**

 **e)(o**

 **()**

Baekhyun terbangun saat matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan merenggangkan tubuh dengan gerakan-gerakan ringan seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap pagi.

Ia kembali memikirkan Chanyeol, alasan kenapa ia sulit tidur tadi malam juga karena lelaki itu. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, kenapa Chanyeol berada di Seoul? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?

Semua pertanyaan random mengenai Chanyeol selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya dan tidak ada satupun yang ia temukan jawabannya.

Baekhyun kembali berpikir, muncul tidaknya Chanyeol dalam kehidupannya sekarang tidaklah merubah keadaan. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin mengorbankan dirinya untuk kembali menolongnya seperti saat-saat lalu. Ia akan tetap menjadi pesuruh dan akan selalu menjadi seperti itu.

Suara bel terdengar nyaring di telinganya dan Baekhyun terkejut karenanya. Itu karena tidak pernah ada yang berkunjung ke apartemennya selain Sehun dan orang bawahannya, itupun tanpa harus membunyikan bel. Baekhyun mulai berharap bahwa Chanyeollah yang datang menemuinya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu.

Baekhyun melihat layar _intercom_ dan wajah Chanyeol muncul di sana. Ajaib, bagaimana bisa hanya dengan melihat wajah Chanyeol, hati Baekhyun bisa merasa lega. Saat ia berniat membuka pintu, pikirannya kembali melayang pada keadaannya kini, apakah ia pantas berdebar untuk Chanyeol? Apa ia sudah melupakan perasaan kecewanya pada lelaki itu? Apa Sehun akan membiarkannya jika ia berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, walau hanya sebatas kenalan atau teman?

Pemikiran itu membuat Baekhyun urung membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap wajah pias Chanyeol yang masih saja berdiri di depan pintu sejak lima menit lalu, setidaknya itu bisa sedikit mengikis perasaan rindu Baekhyun pada lelaki itu.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menilik pada jam tangannya lalu beralih menatap pintu apartemennya. Lelaki itu akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya dengan lemas lalu membungkuk untuk meletakkan sesuatu di depan pintu lalu berlalu pergi menjauh dari apartemen Baekhyun.

Setelah dua menit lebih berlalu, Baekhyun membuka apartemennya dan melihat dua _paper bag_ yang ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia melihat ke arah lorong, diam-diam mengharapkan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana, namun lelaki itu benar-benar sudah pergi. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menelan kekecewaan karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Setelah membawa masuk dua barang bawaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun duduk sambil memandangi _paper bag_ yang ia letakkan di meja makan di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan isinya dan menemukan dua kotak bekal di dalamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan tulus, sudah sejak sekian lama tidak ada yang membuatkan makanan rumah untuknya, ia selalu merindukan masakan perawatnya dan masakan Chanyeol, dan kini ia berkesempatan untuk merasakannya kembali.

Baekhyun memakan sesuap demi sesuap makanan buatan Chanyeol dalam linangan tangis.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berlari kecil sembari bersenandung saat bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun selalu menantikan kedatangan Chanyeol dan hadiahnya. Ia sengaja tidak sarapan agar bisa menghabiskan makanan buatan Chanyeol.

Hari ini Chanyeol sedikit terlambat mengantarkan hadiah untuknya, tapi tidak masalah. Suasana hati Baekhyun selalu berbunga saat melihat wajah Chanyeol walaupun hanya lewat _intercom_.

Langkah riang Baekhyun terhenti saat mendapati Sehun tengah menutup pintu apartemennya. Kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan lebar dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Apa Sehun berpapasan dengan Chanyeol? Apa lelaki itu baik-baik saja?

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh ke kiri, menilik layar _intercom_ dan tidak mendapati siapapun di sana.

Sehun tertawa karena tingkah Baekhyun, ia berjalan mendekat dan berhenti saat sudah benar-benar berada di depan Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat seperti mengharapkan kedatangan orang lain?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia muak melihat senyuman remeh yang Sehun tujukan padanya. Lelaki itu tertawa sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan duduk dengan santai di sofa.

"Bersiaplah, ambil revolver kesayanganku. Ada tugas untukmu," ujar Sehun sambil menikmati rokoknya. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati Baekhyun hanya diam sambil mengupas buah apel di pantri dapur. "Baekhyun, dengar tidak?!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ataupun menanggapi perintah Sehun. Ia hanya berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengunyah apel yang baru saja ia kupas lalu membanting pintu kamarnya.

Dari semua perintah Sehun, inilah yang paling ia takuti, menghabisi nyawa orang lain. Walaupun orang yang dibunuh merupakan seorang pendosa yang kejam, tetap saja menjadi seorang pembunuh lebih berdosa dari itu.

Berbulan-bulan ia dilatih untuk menjadi kuat dan belajar menembak. Baekhyun juga pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo sekarang. Ia rasa Sehun benar-benar berniat mengurung dan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berpikir, telah begitu banyak dosa dan kesalahan yang ia perbuat, masih pantaskah ia mengharapkan kembali pada kehidupan yang layak? Menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan?

 **e)(o**

Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Jongin sambil melirik ke arah bos-nya, Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sejak setengah jam lalu hanya duduk terdiam sembari memainkan jemarinya di pinggiran gelas minumnya. Tatapan Chanyeol kosong, melamun. Itu adalah hal yang sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

Jongin hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh, tapi Kyungsoo kembali menyenggolnya, kali ini dengan lebih keras. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu saja ingin tahu masalah orang lain.

"Baekhyun tidak membukakan pintunya lagi?" pertanyaan Jongin tidak mendapatkan jawaban, namun perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol yang semakin muram jelas menjelaskan sesuatu. Baekhyun tidak menerima kunjungan dari Chanyeol, atau bahkan tidak menerima maafnya. "Berhentilah menemuinya seperti itu, teman. Mungkin saja barang bawaanmu itu hanya terbuang olehnya."

"Aku berdosa padanya, Jongin. Dengan cara apa aku bisa menebusnya?" Chanyeol mencicit. Berdiam diri di rimah membuat kepalanya pening karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Setidaknya dengan bertemu Jongin, ia berbagi keresahannya.

Jongin ikut prihatin melihat kondisi Chanyeol. Ia berada di sisi Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menyerahkan Baekhyun pada keluarganya, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol terluka karena merasa Baekhyun membohonginya. Jongin tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun hidup terlunta-lunta jika hidup di lingkungan mereka. Sejak adanya Baekhyun di kehidupan mereka, Jongin pikir Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit manusiawi, entah pengaruh apa yang Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol, yang Jongin tahu semangat hidup Chanyeol menjadi sedikit terlihat sejak saat itu.

Lelaki itu bahkan tanpa ragu memulai sebuah bisnis, walaupun gagal di waktu awal, tapi Chanyeol tetap berusaha sampai sekarang ia sukses dengan usahanya. Jongin senang karena temannya itu menjalani hidupnya dengan benar.

Fakta bahwa selama ini Baekhyun hidup dengan sangat menyedihkan, menambah retak perih di hati Chanyeol. Niat untuk membuat Baekhyun lepas dari belenggunya ternyata mengantar Baekhyun menuju ke neraka lain yang lebih panas.

"Itu bukan suatu kesengajaan, bos. Kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kyungsoo menimpali, walaupun tidak mendengar langsung dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sedikit banyak mengerti tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada bos-nya itu.

"Dia pasti membenciku."

"Dia mencintaimu," sahut Jongin. Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. "Meskipun dahulu ia hanya anak kecil, binar mata dan kelakuannya saat bersamamu sangat berbeda, Yeol. Ia menganggapmu sebagai satu-satunya tangan peri yang ia miliki di dunia ini."

Beberapa bulan dekat dengan Baekhyun membuat Jongin sedikit mengenal Baekhyun. Bocah yang ia kenal dulu itu sangat cerewet dan tidak ada henti-hentinya membicarakan Chanyeol. Jongin juga merasa bersalah karena dahulu ia menuduh Baekhyun membohongi Chanyeol, ia juga salah paham saat itu.

Batin Chanyeol sesak bukan main, membayangkan Baekhyun diperlakukan secara tidak pantas seperti beberapa waktu lalu saja ia sudah merasa sangat panas. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti apa selama ini, namun dari kejadian dan kebenaran yang ia cari tahu beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun benar-benar hidup di neraka. Seharusnya Chanyeol mendengarkan, seharusnya ia percaya pada Baekhyun, terlalu banyak kata seharusnya hingga Chanyeol merasa begitu berdosa pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin menarik Baekhyun dari sana, membebaskannya dari belenggu yang mungkin mengikatnya. Ia tidak peduli jika Baekhyun ingin menjauh darinya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebebasan Baekhyun. Dengan jelas Chanyeol melihatnya, Baekhyun memohon pertolongan darinya lewat tatapannya, mata itu memohon padanya namun sang pemilik menyangkal dengan mulutnya.

"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa membebaskan Baekhyun dari sana?" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkejut. Mereka jelas tahu Oh Sehun, lelaki kaya itu terlalu berpengaruh jika mereka usik. Akan berbahaya jika Chanyeol memaksa untuk melepaskan Baekhyun dari sana.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Chanyeol."

"Aku harus mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari sana."

Chanyeol bertekad untuk itu. Ia akan membebaskan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun caranya.

 **e)(o**

Baru saja kaki Chanyeol akan melangkah keluar dari _lift_ , namun ia urungkan karena ia melihat dua orang terlihat baru saja keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun. Ia berpura-pura menggunakan _lift_ itu dan membiarkannya berada satu _lift_ dengan kedua orang itu.

Dalam hati Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, siapa mereka berdua? Apa yang mereka lakukan di apartemen Baekhyun? Jika dilihat dari penampilan, mereka sepertinya bukan orang bawahan Sehun atau semacam itu. Hal-hal buruk mulai memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol dan ia semakin mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

"Joohyun itu, tidak ada lelahnya apa menyiksa Baekhyun. Memangnya dengan memukul Baekhyun, Sehun akan dengan senang hati melepasnya?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, Sehun tidak pernah menegur istrinya jika ia melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Dan lagi, Baekhyun itu mau-mau saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Joohyun."

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Joohyun, Bae Joohyun, istri Sehun. Ternyata selain dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun, Baekhyun juga menerima perlakuan buruk dari istri Sehun. Tangan Chanyeol terkepal dengan kuat, hatinya benar-benar sakit mengetahui semua fakta menyedihkan yang dialami Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan kedua orang itu sudah keluar dari _lift_ , Chanyeol kembali memencet tombol lantai di mana apartemen Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat mendekati pintu apartemen Baekhyun, lalu membunyikan bel berkali-kali. Ia terus menekan bel itu, berharap bahwa kali ini Baekhyun sudi membukakan pintu untuknya, tidak apa jika ia akan mendapatkan cacian, makian, tamparan, atau pukulan, asalkan Chanyeol sudah memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, ia tidak peduli.

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol berhenti menekan bel, ia membuka lebar pintu itu dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di baliknya.

Seseorang yang sangat ingin Chanyeol lihat berada di sana, berdiri dengan lemah, wajah memar di bagian pipi dan luka di sudut bibir. Namun semua itu tidak seberapa menyakitkan dibanding tatapan yang Baekhyun layangkan pada Chanyeol.

Hati Chanyeol berdenyut dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan, tubuhnya seolah kaku bahkan hanya untuk melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun. Akhirnya, Chanyeol sampai di sana, menatap mata Baekhyun dari jarak yang dekat, luka itu semakin terlihat, namun masih saja bibir itu melengkungkan seulas senyum.

"Suara bel mengganggu tidurku," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, air mata turun membasahi luka memar di wajah ayu itu. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk meraih wajah Baekhyun, jemarinya bergerak dengan lembut di atas kulit pipi Baekhyun yang membengkak. Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata di sana, namun mata Baekhyun terus saja mengulang jejak yang sama dengan bilur air matanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Entah untuk kesalahan yang mana Chanyeol meminta maaf, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Lelaki itu terlalu banyak mengatakan maaf yang bahkan sebenarnya bukan salah Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Tanpa Chanyeol menyerahkan Baekhyun pada keluarganya pun, jika memang takdirnya di sini, maka ia akan tetap berada di sini, mengalami semua kesulitan ini. Ya, ini memang takdirnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya malu, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya hancur seperti ini, tetapi mata Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tulus dan berkaca itu membuat semua pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh.

Baekhyun mendekat selangkah, meraih punggung Chanyeol untuk ia rengkuh. Ia menangis di sana. Sudah terlalu lama ia berpura-pura untuk selalu kuat, bersikap seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja. Namun semua itu membuat hatinya mendingin, mengeras. Sakit dan seolah mati rasa. Baekhyun membutuhkan ini, sepercik api untuk melelehkan kembali hatinya.

"Aku lelah, Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun dengan lirih, ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. Air mata Chanyeol menembus pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan. Mereka berbagi kesedihan bersama. "Kenapa aku lelah untuk hidup, ya?"

"Ssst.." Chanyeol berbicara di depan telinga Baekhyun, suaranya serak karena menahan isakan. "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menemukan seseorang yang ingin kulindungi. Aku ingin melindungimu."

Itu adalah pengakuan yang sangat ingin Baekhyun dengar sedari dulu, untuk memastikannya, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol yang basah.

"Aku ingin melindungimu dengan seluruh hidupku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman lega. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama. Jemari Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, menghapus air mata kesedihan itu. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Maka dari itu, lindungi aku."

 **e)(o**

"Pergi kemana ya, kita?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan malam yang tenang. Baekhyun kembali ke tempat kesukaannya, berada dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Mereka berbaring di ranjang Baekhyun sembari saling memeluk.

"Bagaimana jika ke rumah orang tuamu?" usul Baekhyun. Hening kembali setelahnya, karena tidak mendapatkan respon ataupun jawaban, Baekhyun menjauh dari dada Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki itu, Chanyeol terdiam dan terlihat seperti melamun. Hingga panggilan Baekhyun kembali menyadarkannya. "Chanyeol?"

"Aku yatim piatu, Baekhyun. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil." Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat sendu dan Baekhyun menghadiahi kecupan di pipi lelaki itu. Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum karenanya.

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa aku adalah orang pertama yang ingin kaulindungi? Aku sempat heran mengapa kau tidak menyebutkan kedua orang tuamu." Chanyeol tidak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, alih-alih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menyatukan jemari mereka.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan ini lagi," ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Jadi, kemana kita harus kabur?"

Baekhyun kembali menempatkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, mengusakkan hidungnya di sana. Aroma ini adalah aroma yang ia rindukan, pelukan ini adalah pelukan yang ia dambakan. Selama ini, ia berjuang hidup untuk keselamatan pemilik pelukan kesukaannya dan Paman Bibi Park yang merawatnya. Kini, Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangannya dan Baekhyun tidak akan melepasnya kecuali ia mati.

"Sehun bukan sembarang orang, Chanyeol. Jika kita kabur, kita bisa celaka."

Sehun adalah orang yang ambisius, jika bukan ia sendiri yang dengan rela melepasnya, dengan pasti ia akan dikejar ke manapun ia kabur. Baekhyun sangat yakin dengan itu.

"Apa Sehun begitu menyukaimu?"

"Dia pandai memanfaatkanku, Chanyeol." Sebenarnya Baekhyun malu jika Chanyeol mengetahui apa saja keburukan yang ia lakukan setelah menjadi Oh Baekhyun, namun ia perlu menceritakan semuanya, agar tidak terjadi lagi kesalahpahaman yang sama seperti dulu.

"Dia terkadang memerlukanku untuk menang proyek bisnisnya, terkadang ranjang Sehun juga." Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol yang membalas tatapannya, ia melihat kemarahan dan kesedihan terlukis di mata itu. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku juga membunuh untuknya."

Mata Chanyeol bergetar karena terkejut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Apakah Chanyeol akan menjauh darinya karena ia telah melakukan banyak dosa? Baekhyun kembali dirundung ketakutan, ia baru saja ingin memohon pada Chanyeol namun lelaki itu kembali membalas tatapannya, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku yang datang terlambat, maaf karena membiarkanmu menderita seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Aku bersyukur tidak mengakhiri semua ini dengan kematian." Tiba-tiba semua hal mengerikan yang selama ini Baekhyun Baekhyun alami saat bersama Sehun berputar di benak Baekhyun. Semua terasa sangat menyakitkan, dahulu ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya keluar dari neraka ini, namun lagi-lagi tangan yang sama kembali terulur padanya, menawarkan kebebasan yang menggiurkan. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan semua ini. "Aku akan membunuh Sehun."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengotori tanganmu dengan dosa lagi, Baekhyun. "Hati Baekhyun menghangat mendengarnya, "Percaya padaku, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. bersabarlah sebentar, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar, diam-diam menyembunyikan kecemasannya, Sehun pasti tahu jika Chanyeol menemuinya. Sehun pasti tahu, tapi lelaki itu masih belum bertindak, namun itulah hal membuat Baekhyun takut, gerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang, berharap Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **e)(o**

"Apa kau menemui Baekhyun lagi?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Sehun lontarkan pada istrinya ketika ia baru saja pulang ke rumah. Joohyun, sang istri, terkekeh dengan cara menyakitkan. Inikah pembahasan mereka setelah beberapa hari tidak bertatap muka?

"Sejak kapan itu menjadi urusanmu?" tanya Joohyun. Berdiri menghadap Sehun yang terlihat lelah. Lelaki itu hobi menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja hingga terkadang lupa waktu.

"Dengar, jika dia babak belur, harus dengan apa aku memanfaatkannya sedangkan itulah yang aku manfaatkan darinya?"

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka sebelum suara istrinya kembali terdengar. "Bukan hanya untuk klienmu, tapi untukmu juga, kan? Kau menyukainya, kan? Kau selalu menghabiskan malam dengannya!"

Sehun terdiam, membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk menghadap Joohyun, sang istri yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar dan desah napas yang memburu. Sehun tidak ada mengklarifikasi bahwa dia sering lembur di kantor daripada pulang ke rumah atau ke apartemen Baekhyun, ia tidak akan menjelaskan tentang itu. Joohyun memang tidak pernah percaya padanya.

"Itu karena kau tidak becus menjadi istri, hingga aku tidur di ranjang orang lain. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau tidak. Bukankah itu keinginanmu? Bukankah itu yang kaubilang, pernikahan kita hanyalah sebuah bisnis?"

Kali ini ucapan Sehun membuat Joohyun terdiam. Pernikahan mereka memang dilandasi bisnis, karena hubungan mereka, _merger_ perusahaan terjadi dan saham naik dengan pesat. Sehunlah yang mengusulkan pernikahan bisnis itu karena ia memang menyukai Joohyun sejak masa kuliah, namun tidak dengan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana jika kubilang aku mencintaimu?" tanya Joohyun, ia menyadari perasaannya sejak lama, ia marah ketika suaminya memiliki seorang jalang kecil yang dengan senang hati bisa ia manfaatkan. Joohyun cemburu jika Sehun lebih memilih bermalam di apartemen Baekhyun daripada pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. "Bagaimana jika kubilang aku mengandung anakmu?"

"Jangan berbohongdengan perasaanmu." Sehun tertawa karena pertanyaan Joohyun, itu terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Sejak dulu perhatian Sehun pada Joohyun dianggap angin lalu, perasaan yang ia tunjukkan pada Joohyun tidak wanita itu pedulikan, hingga Sehun pada akhirnya mengalah, menuruti keinginan wanita itu. Meskipun begitu, perasaan sayangnya pada sang istri masih tersimpan dengan manis di hatinya. "Jika kau benar-benar hamil, gugurkan saja seperti yang sebelumnya kaulakukan."

Air mata Joohyun turun melewati pipinya. Hatinya berdarah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia marah dan merasa bersalah. Marah karena pengakuannya tidak Sehun tanggapi, alih-alih diabaikan dan diragukan kebenarannya, juga merasa bersalah karena dosa besar yang telah ia lakukan di waktu lalu.

Dua tahun lalu, Joohyun mengandung dan Sehun senang bukan main. Setiap hari lelaki itu tidak pernah absen menanyakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya, mengelus perutnya dengan sayang sebelum tidur, bahkan sudah mempersiapkan sebuah nama untuk jabang bayi mereka. Namun ia menggugurkannya dengan alasan tidak mau menjadi ibu muda, dan tidak mau ada anak di antara mereka karena Joohyun tidak mencintai Sehun.

Semenjak itu Sehun berubah. Perhatian yang dahulu lelaki itu berikan padanya bertubi-tubi kini sudah tiada. Dan Joohyun merasa sangat menyesal karena mengecewakan lelaki itu, dan terlambat menyadari perasaannya.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

Walaupun ngga ada yang baca pun aku mau publish ini sampai end, hehew xD

Hai, kemarin ada yang mau di _**ping**_ _back_ sama aku tapi ngga _log in_ , review-nya pakai akun ya sayang biar aku bisa nyapa, hehe xD

See ya, berapa hari lagi?


	8. Chapter 8 - How Come?

**Title : Hell's Hot for Some Reason**

 _A Fanfiction by_ **CussonsBaekby**

CHANBAEK

 _ **Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy! Mature content!**_

 **.**

 **a/n : Mau berterima kasih buat reader yang bersedia baca cerita ini, dan seribu kali lipat terima kasihnya untuk yang mau review dan repot-repot nagihin update-an ke aku. Love love love …. Oh, ya! Ada pengumuman di bawah, harap untuk dibaca ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 –** _ **How come?**_

 _ **...**_ _ **"Aku bukan Oh Baekhyun lagi!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bel apartemennya berbunyi saat Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih kencang saat menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang datang berkunjung.

Harapannya adalah, Chanyeol yang datang menemuinya lagi. Ia sudah melarang lelaki itu untuk datang kemari lagi karena banyak kemungkinan Sehun akan bertindak memisahkan mereka. Kemungkinan kedua, yang menekan bel pintu adalah Sehun. Walaupun Sehun sendiri yang mengatur password apartemennya, terkadang lelaki itu menekan bel hanya untuk mengerjai Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah kecil Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu, wajah Chanyeol terlihat di _intercom_ dan dengan cepat Baekhyun membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, senyuman Chanyeollah yang pertama ia lihat. Ia ingin menikmati debar jantungnya yang berdentum karena Chanyeol, namun rasa cemasnya kali ini lebih mendominasi. Kepala Baekhyun melongok ke lorong apartemen, setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Hey, tidak perlu sekhawatir itu," ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, merasa lucu karena tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang ia kenal lima tahun lalu, sifat aslinya mulai muncul dengan perlahan. Baekhyun cemberut saat melihat Chanyeol menertawakannya, ia sedang gelisah dan takut kalau-kalau Sehun memergokinya, Chanyeol malah menertawakannya. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Raut muram di wajah Baekhyun kian kentara saat mendengar ajakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit heran, ia dengan lembut menyentuh alis Baekhyun dan mengelusnya, menghilangkan kerutan di sana, lalu memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa murung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Terakhir kali aku ketahuan keluar, badanku rasanya remuk karena Sehun menghukumku," jawab Baekhyun dengan sedih. Ia menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mau tahu bagaimana cara Chanyeol menatapnya saat mengetahui sebuah kebenaran memalukan mengenainya. "Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya membuat badanku sakit."

Semua kenangan itu benar-benar membuat _mood_ Baekhyun memburuk. Teringat semua rasa sakit di hati dan tubuhnya saat Sehun bertindak semena-mena padanya, itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa kotor dan berdosa.

Chanyeol berusaha menekan amarahnya, ia menghirup napas dengan dalam lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk membalas tatapannya, lalu mengulas senyum di bibir. "Pantas saja kau sangat putih, seperti vampir. Ternyata kau sangat betah di dalam rumah, ya?"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, mengajaknya untuk lebih masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa panjang coklat kesukaannya, lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau bersikap sangat baik, Chanyeol. Dulu kau sangat dingin padaku." Chanyeol tertawa karena ucapan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan binar mata senang. "Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan! Seorang malaikat baru saja tertawa."

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya tidak banyak berubah. Ini adalah Baekhyun yang asli, tanpa kebohongan dan senyum palsu yang terpaksa ia pasang untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Chanyeol berjanji akan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku berubah karenamu. Ini adalah perubahan natural, Baek. Akupun tidak menyadarinya, sikap ini muncul saat aku ada denganmu," jawab Chanyeol dengan jujur. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti kemana hilang sikap acuhnya jika berada di dekat Baekhyun. Lima tahun lalu, ia juga sering kehilangan kontrolnya jika Baekhyun berada di sisinya, dan setelah ia menyadari perasaannya pada Baekhyun, ia tidak akan menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi.

"Mulutmu juga semakin manis saja."

"Hm? Memangnya kau sudah merasakannya?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menggumam, belum memahami pertanyaan Chanyeol yang melenceng dari pembicaraan mereka. Chanyeol tertawa lagi dan Baekhyun mulai menyadari pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar menggodanya.

Tawa Chanyeol terhenti saat secepat kilat Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya. Ketika ia sadar, wajah Baekhyun sudah menjauh darinya dengan seulas senyum manis di bibirnya. "Benar, semakin manis."

Mereka saling melempar senyum, kemudian Baekhyun mendekat, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mencium lelaki tinggi itu dengan sangat dalam. Chanyeol memeluk punggung Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka rapat tanpa sekat. Gerakan bibir mereka seirama dan gesekan tangan Chanyeol di tubuh Baekhyun membuat suasana memanas. Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Chanyeol dengan dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Baekhyun di depan bibir Chanyeol, napas mereka saling memburu, namun Chanyeol masih saja dengan jahil meniup bibir Baekhyun tanpa berniat menautkannya. Suara desah Baekhyun membuat hasrat Chanyeol kian muncul, tangan Chanyeol menyibak kaos Baekhyun dan mengelus dadanya dengan gerakan abstrak, punggung Baekhyun menggeliat meminta lebih, Chanyeol tertawa saat mendapati Baekhyun tergesa-gesa dalam ciuman mereka.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, ia mengumpat dalam hati si penelpon karena baru saja menghancurkan momen manis antara dia dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Tiba-tiba ia merasa cemas, hanya Sehun dan beberapa bawahannyalah yang tahu nomor ponselnya. Itu mungkin saja Sehun. Sudah hampir seminggu lelaki itu membiarkannya, tidak mengusik ataupun memberinya perintah, dan itu benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, melirik nama yang tertera di ponsel Baekhyun yang berkedip-kedip. Chanyeol melihatnya, tulisan Sehun terlihat dengan jelas di sana. Kini Chanyeol mengerti dengan kecemasan Baekhyun.

"Angkat panggilan itu," perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk berdiri. "Kau harus keluar dari sini!"

"Aku butuh bicara dengan Sehun." Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun dari bahunya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kita harus bicara dengannya. Kita tidak bisa terus bersembunyi seperti ini, Baek!"

"Sehun bisa membunuhmu!" teriak Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir dan mata yang berkaca. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan dengan artian yang berbeda hingga sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Atau bisa kau sendiri yang membunuhnya, Baek."

Sehun berada di sana, dengan senyum meremehkan andalannya. Berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri berhadapan. Baekhyun maju mendekati Sehun, Sehun tidak boleh menyakiti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih lengannya, namun Baekhyun dengan keras menepisnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan memberi Chanyeol tatapan memohon, ia ingin Chanyeol pergi dari sana, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol mempercayakan semua ini padanya.

"Kau akan membunuh Chanyeol seperti yang kuperintahkan, kan?" tanya Sehun, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan kembali atensinya pada Sehun. Baekhyun berusaha untuk terlihat tenang walaupun ia gugup dan takut setengah mati.

"Aku tahu semua rahasia bisnis kotormu, Oh Sehun! Biarkan aku bersama Chanyeol, aku janji akan tutup mulut."

"Kian pintar berbicara saja kau, Oh Baekhyun!" tawa remeh Sehun terlontar mendengar ancaman Baekhyun. seseorang yang ia latih kini berusaha menjatuhkan Tuannya, huh?

"Aku bukan Oh Baekhyun lagi!" teriak Baekhyun, menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya. Baekhyun bergerak ke arah Sehun dengan cepat, merebut pistol yang Sehun pegang dengan gerakan kilat. Sehun tertawa saat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah mengambil pistolnya dan kini ujung pistol itu mengarah padanya.

Baekhyun telah terlatih sebagai penembak sebelumnya, ia belum pernah memegang pistol sampai bergetar seperti ini. Mungkin ini karena ia tengah menodongkan pistol ke arah seseorang yang telah menjaga sekaligus menyakitinya. Perasaannya campur aduk dan itu membuatnya pening.

"Baekhyun, jangan." Suara Chanyeol terdengar di belakang Baekhyun. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membunuh siapapun lagi!"

Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan paniknya bertambah. Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari targetnya, Baekhyun berteriak, "Jangan mendekat, Chanyeol!"

"Kau yang bunuh dia, atau aku?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa Sehun membawa satu pistol lagi di balik celananya dan itu sudah berpindah di tangan lelaki itu. Dengan tersenyum, Sehun menodongkan pistol itu ke arah Chanyeol. "Kalau kau menembaknya, aku akan membebaskanmu."

Hening kemudian, Sehun tertawa puas sembari masih menodongkan pistol di tangannya ke arah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berbalik dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah yang sama. Chanyeol mengangguk, seolah menyetujui pilihan yang Baekhyun ambil. Mungkin benar, kematianlah yang bisa menebus kesalahan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol rela jika ia mati di tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang aku tidak lagi boleh membunuh orang lain lagi, Chanyeol." Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh, pandangannya membayang karena terlalu banyak air di kelopak matanya. Melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat pasrah untuk dibunuh olehnya, nyatanya malah menggores luka dalam perasaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bersalah sama sekali, inilah takdirnya yang sesungguhnya. "Aku tidak boleh membunuh orang lain."

Begitu cepat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke arahnya sendiri. Dari awal, dialah yang seharusnya mati. Harusnya begitu.

"Tidak, BAEKHYUN!"

 **DOR!**

Mungkin Sehun lupa jika alasan Baekhyun bertahan berada di sisinya adalah karena Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

Bunyi stabil elektrodiagram terdengar di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit. Seseorang dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya dan beberapa alat yang menempel di tubuh itu tak bergerak kecuali dada yang kembang kempis karena bernapas.

Byun Baekhyun. Sudah sebulan lebih lamanya ia mengalami koma. Ia terkena luka tembak di bagian dada. Beruntung baginya karena peluru itu tidak menembus jantung.

Ketika itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bersamaan mencegah aksi Baekhyun menembak dirinya sendiri. Namun yang terjadi adalah, peluru Baekhyun entah menuju ke mana dan peluru dari pistol Sehun mengenai dada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk, dengan cepat ia meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, memanggil nama Baekhyun berkali-kali namun tidak mendapat respon. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitar ia membawa Baekhyun keluar dari tempat itu, menyetop taksi dan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sebulan lebih Baekhyun terbaring koma, selama itulah Chanyeol selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun. menceritakan semua yang ia lalui seharian, mendongengkan cerita-cerita lucu, dan terkadang menggoda Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan, 'kapan kau akan merasakan manisnya bibirku lagi?'.

Chanyeol masih belum percaya Baekhyun berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri setelah ia berjanji tidak akan membunuh orang lain. Chanyeol takut kehilangan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berjanji tidak akan melepas Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka, ia melihat Sehun masuk dari sana. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Hatinya masih saja panas saat melihat Sehun, dia marah karena apa yang lelaki itu perbuat pada Baekhyun. Tapi, bukankah ini sudah waktunya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun bebas dari belenggu Sehun?

"Baekhyun adalah orang paling polos yang pernah kutemui. Dia selalu tersenyum di semua situasi." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan, masih dengan memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun. "Aku bertemu lagi dengannya dan dia terlihat berbeda. Dia menanggung semua sakitnya sendiri."

Chanyeol berbalik, bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Sehun. Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur. Benar, ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan semua raut terluka Baekhyun karena semua yang dilakukannya. Sehun menunduk saat Chanyeol dengan penuh kerendahan diri berlutut padanya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kau tidak membunuhnya sejak lima tahun lalu. Aku tahu kau juga menyayangi Baekhyun. Kumohon, biarkan Baekhyun bebas menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Bukankah kau sudah cukup puas merusaknya? Memanfaatkannya? Apalagi yang akan kauambil darinya?"

Sehun tertegun melihat kilap jejak air mata di pipi lelaki yang tengah berlutut padanya ini. Baekhyun bertahan dengan Sehun walaupun ia tersiksa pun, itu adalah karena ancaman mengenai kematian perawatnyadan juga Chanyeol. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Baekhyun karena ia terlanjur kecewa pada sang istri. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun terasa seperti seorang teman, adik, dan juga kekasihnya. Tidak sia-sia Baekhyun menjaga hatinya selama ini, akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dilindunginya.

"Aku akan mengambilnya kembali jika kau berani menyakiti Baekhyun." Itu yang dikatakan Sehun sebelum keluar dari bangsal Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bertahan di posisinya.

Bunyi elektrodiagram terdengar tidak stabil, dengan segera Chanyeol bangkit dan mengecek kondisi Baekhyun. ia menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter sembari menyebut nama Baekhyun berkali-kali. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter bersama rombongannya datang, mengecek semua alat vital Baekhyun dengan cepat. Chanyeol khawatir bukan main, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun menyerah dan meninggalkannya.

"Keadaan pasien membaik. Berdo'a saja dia akan segera sadar dari komanya."

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menemukan mata Baekhyun terbuka walaupun sedikit, juga senyum yang terulas di bibirnya yang pucat. Chanyeol membalas senyum itu, ia genggam tangan Baekhyun dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Kau sudah menua, Chanyeol. Kapan kau akan menikahiku? Sampai tumbuh uban di kepalamu?"

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk memeluk Baekhyun saat itu juga.

HE … HE… HE…

.

.

Hai Teman, aku punya sesuatu … Baca sampai akhir ya

"I ChanBaek U" Fanfic Fever

Welcome Chanbaek Lovers! Adakah dari kalian yang penulis? Atau yang suka nulis fanfic tapi belum percaya diri buat post?

Yups! Here we are! Kali ini kita akan 'berbagi' fanfiksi dengan kalian, dengan cast Chanbaek pastinya. Share fanfic kalian di sini!

Jadi, ada 3 gambar fanart yang disediakan buat prompt. Kalian bisa memilih SALAH SATU gambar tersebut untuk jadi ide ff kalian. Gambar bisa di cek di Instagram kami, bridawu, presiousca, cussonsbaekby

Here's the rules :

1\. Cast WAJIB CHANBAEK top!chan, bot!baek,

2\. BOYS LOVE, bukan brothership apalagi friendship,

3\. Genre BEBAS (sesuai fanart yang dipilih),

4\. Rate BEBAS,

5\. Oneshoot (jumlah word BEBAS),

6\. Bahasa indonesia,

7\. FF blm pernah di publish dan hasil karya sendiri.

Ketentuan lain :

1\. Ff beserta profil kalian (nama asli, penname, kontak personal; wa/line/ig) dikirim ke email chanbaekyou69 dengan subjek "ICU (judul fanfic) (penname) (fanart yang dipilih)"

Contoh : ICU - No Scrubs - Lalaland - fanart 1.

2\. FF dilampirkan sebagai attachment (tidak di badan email).

3\. Fic yg diikut sertakan akan dipost di akun ffn cussonsbaekby sesuai urutan pengiriman dan tidak dicantumkan penname di dalamnya sebelum pengumuman pemenang.

Misal : CB Fever 1, CB Fever 8

4\. Penilaian 100% dilakukan oleh juri.

5\. Deadline pengumpulan FF sampai tanggal 20 Desember 2017.

6\. Pemenang akan diumumkan di akun ffn kami pada tanggal 23 Desember 2017

Here's the candy's for the winners!

Kategori FF:

\- Juara 1 : Album Repackage EXO Power (unsealed)

\- Juara 2 : Penstick EXO + Kaos EXO The ElyXiOn

\- Juara 3 : Kaos EXO The ElyXiOn

Kategori Readers:

1\. Pulsa total 30k untuk dua readers tercyduk

Fanfic kontes akan dipost mulai tanggal 21-22 Desember 2017 secara bertahap. So, lets join and get the happiness with Chanbaek!


End file.
